Kindle the Bonfire
by sirhim11
Summary: The Darksign. It brands the dead. Those who die come back as a shell of their former selves. And if they do not restore their equinity the ponies lose their minds and go hollow, attacking all who still take breath. Equestria is dying.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro  
>Dark Souls belongs to From Software<p>

Kindle the Bonfire  
>Chapter 1<br>by sirhim11 

There was a loud crashing sound and I stopped. Moving to it, I glanced up at the trees. "Oh," I said, seeing a large, hairy, tusked monster before me, "wow."

It swung its giant club so I blocked it with my shield. I was flung back and my arm made a snapping sound, but other than THAT I was fine. After righting himself I jumped forward and brought my sword, named Zweihander, down on the beast's leg. I felt the blade penetrate as the monster's leg tightened to a knot. I tried to move away, but my shield was slowing me down as my broken arm twisted in an awkward angle and more pain shot through me.

With a mighty roar, the beast clubbed at me with its arm, knocking me over. I pushed myself to my feet seconds faster than the beast had time to regain his posture, and swung Zweihander which landed a blow on its forehead. The blade rebounded off and sent me staggering back. The blow dazed the monster and it shook itself to clear its head, giving me enough time to catch my breath.

The gargoyles would be in the air and out of reach by now after having heard all of this roaring. I was injured and no doubt more of the hairy, tusked things would come and investigate. I had to finish this swiftly or die, again.

The beast swept the ground with the club, taking my legs out from under me. The pain was terrible. I saw black spots in my vision and knew I was dying. I quickly pulled out and drained some of my estus flask which healed my worst wounds. The beast tried to stomp on me, but instead nailed its own foot on Zweihander.

It fell with a boom and struggled to get back up. I stood on numb legs and with both hands, brought the might of the sword down into the demon's back. The sword penetrated, slicing through the thick hide. Another ear splitting roar deafened me and I was grabbed. Then lifted up and thrown into a tree. I collided into it with a crack and I felt my ribs break. I hit the forest floor on my back with a thump and tried to regain my breath, which didn't come because nothing was supporting my insides. NOW I was dying, at least I could breathe without legs. With the last of my energy I drew my estus flask and drank. My stomach tried to gag the fluid out of me but it had already preformed its work.

I rolled over and lifted my tired and beat up body into a ready position. I looked for Zweihander and found that it was still stuck in the demon. I stumbled over to it and dodged its hands as I pulled out my sword. I then turned to the beast's head and began pounding it. White particles bled from the corpse and sluiced onto me. I could feel what remained of the monster's soul as it left this world. It had been terrifying and powerful, but now it was simply dead.

I checked the forest canopy and the surrounding area. Nothing visible, but the crashing of feet coming towards me signaled the need for action. I could hear more than one set, so finding my bearings and getting back to Anor Londo would have to wait. I hefted Zweihander and began walking out of the area.

The only reason I had come here was to get rid of the gargoyles that harass Anor Londo. They generally take sport in attacking anyone foolish enough to venture too close to the forest. Within the past few days the flying monsters had raided settlements inside the city, which required action.

It had once been a thriving ancient metropolis and had only recently been cleared of the insane and demonic, so keeping it that way was vital. I gave a sigh and kept trudging forward. It seemed as if any trace of my prey ran cold and all evidence of any disturbance had disappeared.

I believed my escape to be secure after the booming strides died away. A soft creaking sound and WAP!

I let out a strangled yelp as something latched around my neck and cut of circulation. It threw me to my back with my own armor pulling me down. I attempted to cut the bonds around me, but my armor was too bulky to bend in the necessary direction. The vines that ensnared my neck dragged me, if slowly, to a dark pit full of rustling plants.

_No! I refuse to be plant food! I will not let something like that happen again!_ With that, an orange glow pulsed around the hand holding my sword. Lifting it, a ball of fire flew into the pit where it exploded. The vines writhed in pain and let go of me. I lifted myself back up and ran out of there.

"Uuuhhgghh." I said as I gulped for air.

I slowly pulled out my estus flask, wincing at the movement which stretched at my lacerated neck. Popping the cork off the bottle, I drank the liquid inside. When it touching my lips, the yellow fluid burned with an orange-red fire and scorched down my throat. It mended my numerous cuts and gashes within a few moments.

"Right, can't go back there." I said in between coughs.

The bruises would have to heal on their own, but after braving rotting villages and swamps, burning pits of chaos and destruction, and magical atrocities that left more than physical wounds, I didn't mind. I stowed my flask and stepped through a thick layer of brush, this time a little more wary of my surroundings. I slowly but surely walked forward, trying to find a change in the scenery and spotted an opening in the dense foliage. I stepped through the wall of trees and vines ahead of me to see more than I anticipated.

The end of the forest bled out into a great plain, full of grass, trees and mountains. "Finally... time to find a bonfire." I told myself.

Nearby I saw a road sign looking over a highway intersection. I trudged up to the sign. It read:

North to Fillydelphia

South to Stalliongrad

East to Ponyville

"Huh," I said in a quizzical tone. They were all puns for horses. The sign was as high as my head, as if it were built for a shorter person. "Odd." I told myself. Who would name an established community after the equine race?

I picked my destination to be Ponyville, hoping that my beat up old self would be better off in more open areas. I didn't want to be caught in a cramped metropolis alley again. It was too narrow for my weapons of choice. As I walked I began to see the village on the horizon.

After a short while I noticed something. The clouds weren't moving. All of them remained completely still. I looked back and the clouds over the forest were moving just fine. This land was not at all like Lordran. My eyes wandered and I could see the sun shining in the noon-day light.

"...Praise the sun." I said wryly.

'Welcome to Ponyville' a sign declared. It was a ghost town, not a single living thing visible. I ventured further in. At least the place still looked pleasant, there were gardens growing, birds singing, and well kept houses all around... which didn't make any sense. Hollows were roaming the world and recreational activity still existed here? But nobody-

"EEK!" "SHH!"

That explained it. Hollows? No. They could only grunt and definitely couldn't shush each other. I didn't want to think the creatures were hostile, whatever they were.

"Fluttershy, it heard you!"

I hesitated. The feminine voice didn't sound ready to fight. It sounded afraid.

"I-I'm sorry!" another, softer voice quietly wailed.

I cautiously stepped forward, slowly edging towards the voices with my shield raised.

"What's it doing now?" the softer voice asked.

I heard a gulp, "I uuhh... I don't know... hold on a sec." whispered the other voice.

"No! Don't leave me!" wailed the soft voice. She was sobbing. The poor girl, I hoped she was alright. I rounded the corner of a house to find two… horses? No, PONIES whispering to each other in hushed voices.

"F-FLUTTERSHY, G-GET BEHIND ME!" shouted a blue pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She had some kind of symbol emblazoned on her... flank. It looked to be a cloud letting forth a rainbow colored lightning bolt. She also had wings, so did the other pony. What were they called...Pegasus? Pegasuses? Pegasi? Pegasi. They were PEGASI. And they could speak!

A yellow colored Pegasus with a pink mane and tail screamed and began to cower, placing her... hooves over her eyes. She had three butterflies on her flank, which looked very weird. I glanced at the not-cowering pony. It had a RAINBOW mane and tail? Both of the equines came up to about my waist, which explained the short highway sign at the crossroads. These creatures didn't look like they were able to fight the horrors of the world I knew existed. And they were terrified of me. Also, if they were ponies, why were they so small?

"YYYAAAHHHH!" screamed the rainbow pony as it tackled me.

"Ooooffff!" I gasped.

I wrestled the vicious thing off of me, but it refused to relent.

"AK! No! Wait! What are you-?" I began, but I was bucked backwards. I didn't feel anything. I slid a half meter and regained my posture. As the blue rainbow pony came for me, I raised my shield and reluctantly deflected the entirety of the creature away, wincing at the dull thud."Don't make me do this!" I cried.

"RAINBOW!" screamed a violet... unicorn. She had a six pointed star on her flank surrounded by more stars.

Her horn glowed, and... Oh. She was summoning sorcery.

I dove to the ground, out of the way of the spell and crushed a sign that was advertising cupcakes. What were cupcakes? It didn't matter. There was no magical explosion, but a shield that enveloped the ponies.

The purple one was powerful. The rainbow Pegasus had gotten back up. "You'll have to do better than that to keep me down!" She taunted.

"What's going on here?" I asked, "I don't even know who or what I'm fighting! Why would I want to harm you?"

"What?" cried the rainbow pony, "Do you really think we're gonna believe you?"

But it seemed that the words had struck the unicorn and she hesitated.

"Do you see me speaking to you?" I said in exasperation, "If I had lost my mind- WAAHHH!"

I was covered in a blue sheen of energy, lifted into the air, and thrown into one of the buildings. I crashed though the wall and into a room, leaving a large hole in my wake. The familiar cracking sound of ribs two, three, and four took the breath from my lungs. Two ponies hiding under a table screamed and fled up a flight of stairs.

There were more of them? That was good, right?

"Ouch." I said as I picked myself back up from among the rubble and into a sitting position.

I looked to see another unicorn dressed in dark, stylish clothing and a violet-blue mane and tail with a long, sinister dagger strapped to her back. "How do you like THAT, you ruffian?" she exclaimed.

The rainbow Pegasus flew toward me with a wary look on her face. "Why is it so important that you can speak?" She asked.

"If I had lost my sanity I would be foaming at the mouth, jabbering wildly, and killing you!" I managed, clutching my injured side.

"It's kind of right!" said a Pink pony who was aiming some kind of multicolored cannon at me. She had balloons for a flank mark. I didn't know how that worked, what were the pictures supposed to be?

"Am Ah to reckon that y'all are takin' its side now?" asked a coppery orange pony with a blonde mane and tail with freckles on her cheeks. She had three apples for a mark.

I groped for my estus flask again. I felt rather hungry now that food was on my mind. Whatever those cupcake things were, they had looked appealing. Though I could really use a couple of apples...

"I'm not saying anything other than he looks hungry!" stated the pink pony that had a ridiculous smile on her face.

Wait, how did she know that? Not important.

As the ponies kept arguing, my mind wandered, "What are female horses called?" I asked to no one in particular.

"How do you know if it only eats plants? It could also eat meat!" gasped the mare with the dagger. My question had been ignored, or just not heard.

"They're called mares, right?" I asked again. Meat sounded good as well. But if I wanted to make allies, refraining from talking about meat might be important. I brought forth my estus flask and drank. I was almost out. That was bad.

The rainbow Pegasus gasped, "Its eating fire!"

"Oh, yes. Om nom nom. Actually I'm drinking fire." I said.

That ended the ponies' conversation.

I was encircled now. The six mares were ready for an attack. They looked so afraid...

_The end of the world as they knew it has happened, why wouldn't they be frightened of me?_ A very uneasy silence reigned for a few seconds.

"...I am no 'it.' I am a 'he,' and I mean you no harm." I said, aching all over.

All the ponies were silent, worried, and terrified. The yellow mare was shaking.

The violet unicorn gulped, "W-Well, what do you want us to call you?"

I stood up and bowed slightly. "I am Sir Lawrence of Anor Londo. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

"Pfffff! Hah hah hah! What a silly name!" The pink mare giggled.

"Pinkie!" said the violet unicorn as she face-, err... hoofed.

I turned to the pink mare, "Your name is 'Pinkie'?"

She giggled. "No silly-willy! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

_Because JUST Pinkie would be out of the question._

Pinkie Pie gestured towards the rainbow pony, "And this is Rainbow Dash!"

Pinkie Pie pointed to the violet sorcerer, "Along with Twilight Sparkle," then to the other unicorn. "Rarity," Then moved to the blonde mare, "Applejack," and then to the wide-eyed quaking Pegasus, "Aaaaand Fluttershy! That's us!"

Outside the hole in the building I could see more ponies coming out of their houses in curiosity. When they saw me, they gasped comically rushed inside. I came to the assumption that this land wasn't hit as hard as Lordran had been with the undead. I slumped in relief; it was always good to find sentient living creatures.

"You alright, sugar cube?" asked Applejack. My posture was giving me away and I quickly straightened myself. At least they were swift to make friends. Even if the 'friend' they refer to looks as bad as any demon.

"I'm fine... No need to worry." I told the six innocent, fragile creatures, "Where can I find a bonfire?"


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 2

by sirhim11

I stared into the flames, losing myself in thought. The bonfire itself was little more than a few small burning logs, a pile of ashes, and an old rusted sword dug into the center.

Sitting in its presence had been the only real comfort I enjoyed when I was ever in Lordran. I lost count on the amount of times I had simply drifted off to sleep when I was hypnotized by the flames. The red and orange glow was so calming...

No matter what happened outside the circle of light, it would always accept me back. It would refill my estus flask and restore my pyromancy. My sores would heal and my mind would rest. Every bonfire felt like home, but it was all I had. Now I have more than that.

My six new friends had appeased my fears for the village, telling me that mostly everypony was still here. It was in surprisingly good condition and the few equines I saw looked healthy. Everypony was safe as far as I was told. The ability to give and take information so freely felt nice, something close to the sense of belonging. Back in Lordran, striking up a conversation would merely be a distraction. The sudden change in atmosphere was somewhat startling at first, but I was beginning to like it. The feeling faded and died with the reality of the world we lived in bearing down on my fantasies.

_I don't belong here. I'm still human, and they're ponies. I've seen and done what was needed to survive which includes that which is still deemed unforgiven. Coexistence is nice, but rarely does it occur for long in times of war, or in this case, destruction._

"So if you like these bonfires so much, do you know where they come from?" inquired Rainbow Dash.

"Every bonfire has a fire keeper who makes and tends to it in any event that it tries to go out. I don't see a fire keeper here, so wherever he or she is resides in a different world." I replied, knowing that I would have to explain.

"What in the hay d' ya mean, 'in a different world'?" asked Applejack.

I sighed; this was going to get very confusing very fast. "All of us exist in a plain: this plain. The land of... what again?"

"Equestria." replied Applejack.

"Right, we live in the land of Equestria. This 'world' if you will. For each plain, there are different worlds. We live among one of the worlds. Anor Londo lives among one of them in Lordran. And so Lordran, a neighboring country of yours, is among one of them, but all of these places still reside on the same world and on the same plain."

I took a sheet of cloth from one of my bags and presented it to the ponies.

"Let's say that this is our world." I said as I laid it down on the ground and took out another piece of cloth.

"This second piece of cloth is a different being's world. Since they both exist in the same plain, this world goes on top of the other." I placed the second sheet of cloth on the first. "An infinite number of worlds can exist in a single plain. Each world is unique to those above or below it in some way, but still retains the shape of the plain. The bonfire spans the gaps between the worlds, connecting to each world in that plain. So the fire keeper is in a different world, but on the same plain. That's how the bonfire here came into existence seemingly from out of nowhere."

The ponies looked cross-eyed and confused, I smiled at their expressions.

"That sounds as confusin' as a snake and hickory barn dance, but ah think ah got most o' It." muttered Applejack.

The four of us were silent for a minute. The ponies stared at me and I stared at the bonfire.

"What are those symbols on your flanks?" I asked.

"You mean our Cutie Marks?" asked Rainbow Dash. "A Cutie Mark is a symbol of that special thing you're good at which makes you unique from everypony else! We usually get them when we're still fillies. Then we know what our true callings are."

"Interesting." I replied, my brain mulling over the concept. How useful.

White particles began to come off me and traveled into the bonfire were they incinerated. I would have sworn hearing the faintest of voices crying out their thank yous.

"What in the hay is that?" asked Applejack.

"Those are remnants of a demon's soul." I explained.

"Ah shoot, now yer gonna hafta explain this mystery as well." said Applejack.

"When a demon or hollow kills something, it takes the poor victim's soul, making the killer stronger." I started, "when I kill a demon or hollow I steal those imprisoned souls from it and release them at a bonfire, where they can finally pass through this world and into the afterlife. Some souls are so grateful when I do this they leave behind part of their power, enabling me to enhance my abilities in any way I wish.

Without souls, I would have never stood a chance in my adventuring. That's how I'm able to wield my weapons and armor, and that is why I hunt demons and hollows. If a demon or hollow who has killed someone or some...pony isn't slain, those souls that it has taken are suspended in a state of limbo where they're doomed never to see their God or their afterlife."

The gravity of my words sunk into the atmosphere and we were silent for a while longer.

"How do ya know all o' this stuff?" Applejack asked.

"I was taught all of it back in Lordran." I replied, "By the way, why don't the clouds move?"

"Well that's easy. It's because nopony wants to expose themselves to every monster within ten miles. It's too dangerous now-a-days." replied Rainbow Dash.

"You control the weather? What about the clouds over the forest west of here?"

This time Fluttershy responded, "Because the Everfree Forest is a wild, dangerous place full of evil creatures and vegetation. It's never needed the help of ponies for anything, let alone the weather. Some animals in there even eat..." she gulped, "...meat!"

"Oh," I replied.

"Where are Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle?" I asked.

Applejack sucked in her lips and glanced to the top right of me, looking suspicious. Fluttershy mumbled something I couldn't hear.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said, "Oh you know, they're around..."

_Of course_

"By the way, how well supplied are you? How many of you are there?"

"Most all of us 'r still alive and kickin' with plenty of food t' spare. We even got ourselves a big ole garden on th' south side of town. It's too dangerous to farm Sweet Apple Acres now."

"Wait," I interjected, "how have you kept unscathed for so long with all of these hollows and demons running about, even if you grow food in the village?"

"That's cuz Twilight cast a HUGE spell over the whole village which makes it invisible to any creatures out there, teleporting 'em to the other side of town!" Explained Rainbow Dash, "but as you can see since you're here, the spells been wearing off and needs replacement. Twilight's still exhausted from the first time she cast it. That's one reason why we're glad you're here! You can protect us from the baddies and we can live our lives closer to normal!"

I stared into the bonfire, thinking.

"Yeah well, Twilight's been itchin' ta go on ta Canterlot to check up on their Majesties the princesses. So don' get too comfortable there sugarcube. Remember we can't contact them direct-like no more cuz, well..." Applejack trailed off.

All the ponies fell unnaturally silent. I guessed that everything wasn't as alright as they let on, besides the obvious. I hoped the princesses, whoever they were, had a plan to get Equestria out of this mess.

"Anyway, there was an attack a few weeks ago. Poor Derpy didn' make it. She got the burning circle on her and went hollow, but still has 'er wits about so we leave her alone. She don't want nopony else leavin' town now that Big Mac, the Doc, and Pipsqueak have left for Canterlot an' haven't come back. The Doc's engaged to 'er you see and we don't know how much time she has left before..." Applejack trailed off again with a shuddering breath.

The three ponies were silent for a minute. They stared at me and I stared at the bonfire, thinking.

_I can reverse both Derpy's and my own hollowing. But within a few days maybe hours even, the pony could go insane._

"Well, if she's hollowed I can fix her. We'll need to do it today to avoid her insanity taking over." I finally declared.

"W'll we don' wanna euthanize the poor gal! Tha's just plum wrong!" cried Applejack. The rest of the ponies looked uneasily at me.

"I never said anything about killing her." I replied. "I can restore her... equinity."

"You mean you can reverse the hollowing?" gasped Fluttershy.

I looked up from the bonfire.

"Yes," I replied, "where is she?"

They led me to a house on the north side of town. Upon reaching the door, Fluttershy knocked twice.

"Um, excuse me Derpy, but there's somepon-, someone here to see you." She spoke through the door.

"Sorry." she bashfully whispered to me.

I shrugged.

"Coming!" I heard a voice say as hooves clopped down a flight of stairs.

"Are you sure he won't scare her like he did to the rest of the town?" asked Rainbow Dash, seemingly to no one. The door opened to reveal a hollowed Pegasus with a blond mane and tail and bubbles as a Cutie Mark that, upon seeing me, went wide eyed.

"...U-um-m..." she gulped. Her fur was coming out and her eyes twisted in different directions. The unfortunate mare's skin was rotting, sending out a stench much like that which I had.

"Derpy, this is our new friend Lawrence. Lawrence, meet Derpy Hooves. Now don' be scared, he won' harm ya." interjected Applejack.

"S-sure th-th-thing AJ." said the shaking undead mare.

"I want to help you." I stated, "I can reverse your hollowing and restore you to a regular equine, if you will permit it."

When I spoke to her, Derpy's eyes spun a little more and she stood stalk still.

"Are you alright Derpy?" asked the ever kind Fluttershy.

Derpy let out a small eep, and nodded, shaking.

She mustered up all of her courage and said, "H-hi. I uh... I would appreciate that." I couldn't help thinking that she sounded ridiculously cute, but failed to understand why.

_Confound these ponies._

Derpy stepped out into the sunlight and began following the three ponies that were walking to the bonfire. She snuck a glance at the clanking thing next to her which was me, taking in Zweihander, my shield, and my granite armor.

"WH-what are you?" She asked me.

"I'm a human. I've been branded with the darksign, same as you and know what it feels like to die. I understand your fear of me."

"Oh, well um... I don't really like to talk about It." said the downcast undead mare.

"Hey cheer up," I said, "at least you're still alive, sort of."

Rainbow Dash turned around and started flying backwards, asking, "So the circly-burny mark on Derpy's cheek is called a darksign? Weird."

I pulled out a black object from one of my leather bags. It looked to be a crescent shaped cloud the size of my hand.

"See this? Humans call it humanity because it reverses our hollowing. But it has to be offered to the bonfire to work. It'll do the same with you in restoring your equinity. So I guess your race would call it that: equinity."

Derpy's eyes went for a spin again, scrunching up in thought, "Wait, what? I'm confused..."

"It will return you to a regular pony." I replied, trying valiantly to refrain from snickering at Derpy's expression, "To absorb it, break it apart with your hand."

Derpy looked at me skeptically, "...I guess you would use your hooves since you lack those."

I squeezed the humanity. It broke apart to the sound of sand running through someone's fingers. Then the strange substance sluiced onto me, much like it had with the soul of the demon I had slain in the Everfree forest.

"Dying is unfortunate, and coming back can be worse, but we humans have learned to manipulate the darksign to our advantage. We've learned to use the bonfires to make us stronger and to restore ourselves from injury, disease, and death."

"It sounds like a tricky game you play; I wouldn't ever want to delve too far into It." replied Derpy.

"Most people don't, but those who do learn fast or die. Most of us adventurers had to learn that the hard way." I stated.

She cringed, and then gave me a sympathetic look, "Well don't say it like that! It's so... heartless!"

When we reached the bonfire, I handed Derpy an equinity. She made a valiant effort to try and break it apart, but it kept slipping out from her hooves. I couldn't help it, I chuckled.

"Well it looked really easy when you did it! But you have fingers like Lyra always talks about! I only- AAHHH!"

The equinity finally broke and went onto the struggling mare,

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" She screamed. It was too late; the substance had already been absorbed into her body.

"Eeewwww," she cringed, "it feels so WEIRD!"

"You'll have to suffer through it again if you lose the one you just absorbed."

"How can you stand that?" Derpy asked me.

"I got used to it." I replied as I sat down next to the bonfire. "Come sit."

So she sat, adjacent to me and watched intently. "Why are you so straightforward and dark?" Derpy asked me, "You really should lighten up."

I looked into the bonfire again, mesmerized by the soft crackle and pop of the flame. "Where I come from deviating from your intended objective, be that word or action, wastes time and gets people killed. It's not all sunshine and rainbows in Lordran."

I reached for my helmet and took it off, showing my own rotting face with the darksign emblazoned on my left cheek.

Derpy gasped, "You're like me! I thought you didn't really mean that you actually died once! I, I'm so sorry!"

I gave a grim smile, "I feel sorry for you. Your race looks so unaccustomed to death, which alienates you. But no longer will that be the case."

I reached up and touched the hilt of the sword that was embedded in the bonfire. The black particles appeared on me again; they encircled my body and flashed. They then turned light green and dissipated, revealing my fully human face underneath. My darksign had disappeared.

All the ponies around me gasped.

I put my helmet back on. "Now it's your turn."


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro  
>Dark Souls belongs to From Software<p>

Kindle the Bonfire  
>Chapter 3<br>by sirhim11 

I was scared. No, I was beyond that. I was downright terrified.

"Help me!" I whispered to Applejack, who was trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"This isn't funny! They're everywhere!" I said as more of them surrounded me. I was going to die. I just knew it. They would amass on me and suffocate me and I would lose my precious humanity, all for what?

"I don't know if you can handle all of them!" giggled Rainbow Dash, the traitor.

They had backed me into a corner and had come closer, ever closer. I gulped. "Derpy, can you please call them off?" The ringleader of the mass shook her head, grinning wildly. It was a conspiracy.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy had led me to a building called Sugarcube Corner. There, a mob of ponies rushed me, asking me questions and wondering about the extent of my knowledge. It was the scariest moment of my life when I saw all those hopeful faces rush toward me. I'm not used to so many happy people, or ponies.

Somepony stepped up to me, "Mistew," said the heart-stopping cute little filly with eyes that screamed ADORABLE, "wiw yew fight da meanies fow us?"

All I could say was, "Y-yes." Her eyes widened to impossible proportions and I felt like I could take on an army of Darkwaiths. Nothing would stop me from protecting the epitome of cuteness before me! Then of course, the fantastical moment passes and I was barraged with questions from all sides.

"Where did you come from?"

"How can you lift that sword?"

"What's your name?"

"How did you fix Derpy?"

"Hi! My name's Lyra! I knew humans existed! I need you to answ- ooff! Bon-Bon! Let go of me! This is my chance! NO!"

I wanted to smash through the wall behind me and escape, but knew it was a bad idea. I looked in despair at Fluttershy. She was meekly trying to tell everypony to calm down, but it wasn't working. Now Applejack and Rainbow Dash were doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down their eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? So many cheerful voices! I had never experienced anything like it! The sound felt like a tangible haze in front of me! I was going to suffocate!

"FREE MUFFINS!" I heard somepony call over the crowd. The mob looked back at the bakery where Pinkie Pie had scores of the treats stacked on top of each other. With that, the voices died and surged at the building. I let out a sigh of relief and slumped to the ground. Never again.

"Are you alright Lawrence?" I looked up to see Twilight Sparkle's concerned face.

"Never again." I said, "Please, I can't handle that much happiness and cuteness yet."

"I'm sorry." she began with a smile, "Pinkie Pie, Rarity and I were planning a welcome party for you and then they all showed up. At least they like you."

I grunted, and picked myself back up. What had I gotten into? I shoved that aside and focused on my present condition. I was starving. "Do you know where I can get some food?" I asked Twilight.

She looked over to the bakery and noticed my shaking head, "Right, away from the mass of eager ponies. Oh! I know Applejack will probably have an apple stand in the market square."

"Sounds perfect," I stated, "where's the square?" She pointed in the opposite direction of the mob of ponies.

"You wouldn't mind if the rest of my friends come too would you?" asked the purple unicorn.

"No, of course not." I said. So we walked.

"My, oh my," said Rarity, eyeing my armor, "that looks like a nightmare to handle. Why would anyone want to wear such a bulky and loud thing?"

"I think it looks fantastic!" interjected Pinkie Pie who seemed to pop up next to me out of nowhere.

"Thanks," I said, "for that and for saving my sorry self back there. I use my armor to protect me from great monsters and demons. The big ones are particularly nasty so I got armor that was designed to fight them. If I didn't have all of this, I'd be helpless." I explained to Rarity. She had a deep red heart-shaped ruby on a necklace around her neck. I had noticed her looking into it earlier, seemingly in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" taunted Rainbow Dash, "Can't handle Ponyville?"

"Ah shoot, that's wut Ah call a welcomin' party! You sure were a riot!" added Applejack, "Ah tell you what Sugarcube, foods on th' house at th' apple-stand. Apple Bloom should be there holdin' the fort."

Then we arrived at the square and saw three young ponies, not quite fillies, conversing at an apple stand.

"Apple Bloom!" called Applejack, "We got customers, Lawrence here's on th' house!"

"'Kay sis!" called back a yellow coated earth pony with a red mane and tail. She had a red bow in her hair which seemed a bit worn, but fit her snugly. She glanced at me, stared for a moment, and then went to her work in preparing food. I couldn't see her Cutie Mark.

The other two ponies looked at me and went wide eyed, thankfully not in fear.

"Wow," said a Pegasus.

As I came closer I noticed their Cutie Marks, which were both chains. The unicorn's mark seemed to be a chain made of ash and embers. The Pegasus' was that of the same chain of ashes, but was en-kindled with fire. I looked over to Apple Bloom and caught a glance at her Cutie Mark. It was the same chain, but instead of ash, it was pure fire. I was confused; I thought Cutie Marks were supposed to be unique.

An apple flew my way and I instinctively bashed it into sauce with my shield. Apple Bloom stared wide eyed along with everypony else. I felt ashamed of myself. I propped Zweihander and my shield against myself and said, "Sorry, I'm used to dangerous objects flying at me." before I was tossed another with an odd look from the three young mares.

This time I caught it. I lifted of my helmet and rested it against the crook of my arm and took a bite. I let go of my helmet in reaction to the explosion of beautiful taste in my mouth.

"You alright Sugarcube?" asked Applejack, looking slightly concerned.

I nodded, still in minor shock. I didn't know there was food that was this good. I swallowed and looked at the plethora of apples on the stand. "This is so good." I said.

"But it's just an apple," Apple Bloom said, "what's so amazing about an apple?"

"I haven't eaten in three days." I explained, "Besides, no food in Lordran comes close to this taste." I saw Applejack swell with pride from my praise, and then realized I had said 'three days'. I smiled and ate the rest of the apple, core and all.

We were walking around Ponyville, enjoying the afternoon. I had learned that the Pegasus was named Scootaloo and the unicorn was named Sweetie Belle, who was Rarity's sister. They had gotten their cutie marks when they had come in contact with the bonfire. They seemed to be as drawn to the flames as I was, but that still didn't explain much. The ponies we passed by waved and stared. I was glad they were no longer afraid of me.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I heard somepony call behind me. I looked and saw a mint-green mare with a lyre as a Cutie Mark rush towards me. She stopped in front of our group and caught her breath, "You, you're human right?"

I nodded and saw her face light up, "Oh! I just knew it!"

I looked over to Fluttershy who was next to me. She smiled, saying, "Lyra's had this idea that humans existed without any proof for almost her entire life. When you came she could hardly believe it and everypony who ever told her she was wrong are eating their words now. You're her life-long dream."

I looked at the enthusiastic grin on the light-green unicorn's face. It was time to make somepony's day.

"Hello Lyra." I said. She beamed in delight. "My name is Sir Lawrence of Anor Londo. It's a pleasure to meet you." The mare's face glowed and I could tell she was suppressing a squee.

"Lyra, where did you go?" I heard a voice shout, "And how in Equestria did you convince me to follow you around in search for the human?"

"Over here Bon Bon!" Lyra called. A mare with a light-yellow coat and a blue and pink mane and tail with a Cutie Mark of three pieces of candy trotted up. She looked at Lyra with amusement.

"He actually talked to me!" said Lyra as Bon Bon came to her side.

"Thanks for that," Bon Bon said to me, "now she'll never shut up about it. Come on Lyra. I'm not letting you stalk the poor man."

"Aw, but-but I have so much ask him!" the dismayed mare complained as she was being dragged away.

"One moment," I said, "it's alright if Lyra asks me a few questions. I don't mind."

Bon Bon sighed and let Lyra go, "Prepare yourself."

Lyra was finally dragged away as the sun began to sink closer to the horizon.

"How?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Beats me," said Pinkie Pie, "Lyra's never told anyone how she knew you humans existed. Kinda funny when you think about it!"

We turned and continued to walk through the town.

"So who are these princesses I hear about? And above all, have they done anything to restrain the undead hordes?" I asked.

"You must understand that we are not fighting ponies." began Rarity, "Before all of this, the worst thing that could happen to me is losing a ribbon for a dress. Equestria had never seen war for a little over one thousand years. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were most definitely NOT prepared to fight such monsters."

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS?" I asked, unbelieving, "That's impossible! I've never heard of such peace! How did you manage it?"

"We did that through the wisdom and guidance of our princesses." Twilight stated proudly.

"So what happened," I continued, "Where did this disaster come from?"

"The Everfree Forest." replied a shuddering Fluttershy.

"They came from Lordran then." I said.

"How could you know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because **I **came from the Everfree Forest."

"Th-that's not possible." began Twilight, "That forest is a death-trap. There's no way anyone, even YOU could have survived."

"Because Zweihander is a little wimpy dagger and my shield is made of paper." I finished. "You said earlier that you haven't seen war in one-thousand years. I grew up with the thought of battle as if it were a hobby. When I could lift Zweihander I was training with it. I first died when I was fourteen years old. I slew demons as a profession at the age of eighteen. I know how the undead work."

The sudden change in the atmosphere startled the ponies.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, but I can't let you think all hope is lost. I may not be nice and frilly, but I can assure you that I seek the end to this insanity and destruction. I've lived with it for too long."

"You sure don't beat around the bush, Lawrence. I guess we should trust you more, and see what's around us. I mean, it is the apocalypse." said a sullen Rainbow Dash.

"Don't say that! You're making me all sad, and being sad is really really bad." said Pinkie Pie.

"Well its true isn't it?" asked Rainbow, "Nopony comes from different towns and says everything is alright. Nopony can contact the princesses anymore and we know why that is! The monsters out there are worse than manticores and cockatrices! They can't be convinced or persuaded, they only kill! Everypony is just ignoring the fact that we could be the only ponies left!"

"Rainbow! You need to pick your head up and look at how fortunate we all are!" cried Rarity, "Yes things seem grim, but Lawrence is here now and he is willing to help us! We can finally travel to Canterlot and maybe even intercept Big Mac's group! We can't lose hope!"

I felt sorry for what I had caused, making the atmosphere so grim and letting Rainbow break down. But at the same time voicing these opinions were very important. I surveyed the ponies to see how they were holding up. Twilight looked like she was about to cry, and was being held by Fluttershy who had the same expression. Applejack was staring at the ground, shuffling her fore-hooves. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were hugging Rainbow Dash. We began walking again.

"Twi, are you sure ya wanna go this way?" whispered Applejack. Rarity touched her ruby necklace again, a painful look on her and everypony else's face. The ruby was shaped like a heart. Twilight glanced to her right at the edge of town. I looked also. I saw a grave. A large grave, not a pony's or humans, something stirred in my gut.

"What happened?" I asked. Twilight burst into tears, Rarity was beside her with Fluttershy who buried Twilight's head in her mane.. The white unicorn was trying not to show her sorrow, but it was plain as day. I looked back over to the grave and made out a tombstone, but couldn't read it.

"Y'know how Ah said we can' contact the princesses no more? The reason that is, is 'cause he's no longer with us no more." Applejack said somberly.

Twilight regained most of her composure and looked at me. "It was inevitable to try and hide it, you should know now that you're our friend. I had a...a..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Twilight took care of a dear friend of ours. We, we thought he would come back like Derpy did, but he never got the darksign. He was so young, so handsome..." Rarity said in a motherly tone. Again she was absentmindedly fiddling with the ruby on her neck, obviously something that brought sad memories.

"His name was Spike. He was a dragon, my... my number one assistant." The torn violet unicorn finally said.

On hearing 'dragon' my sad and depressed mind raced. This Spike probably had his parents settle through some kind of dragon exodus, running away from the evil of the dragons in Lordran. There was no other explanation as to why they could coexist with ponies. Looking at the grave he must have been young, adult dragons were huge.

"What did this?" was all I could ask, retaining my anger for the guilty of this crime. I had friends that needed protecting and one of them was already dead.

"When Ponyville was attacked and Derpy died, Spike couldn't help her because the big monster had hurt him bad." Rainbow began. "We tried to calm him down and keep him safe, but he seemed to be in some sort of blood rage. He went after the thing and tried to kill it, but it was so strong...

It was like a big boar with huge tusks and hooves. It had hands and it had a great big club. It could have crushed a house under its feet easy. Then it headed over to Canterlot. We're all worried for the princesses, but we needed someone like you to take us. We can't fight those big things."

_The Taurus Demons_

These princesses had let a GOOD dragon die. I wanted to know why. I stared at the grave and thought about Spike, what did he look like? Did he have the attributes of a good friend? Who were his parents? How had they survived the Age of Fire? Why was a murdering demon that had slain a dragon not dead yet? I assigned myself the task of Spike's revenge. I needed to free his soul from the clutches of that demon, to ease my friend's pain.

Twilight was hit the hardest, and I liked Twilight more than the rest of them. She seemed to bring everypony together, and keep them strong. She was gifted, and if she fell under the pressure everypony else would follow suit. I had to make sure Spike made it out of the demon and get him wherever the dead went. But I had to get to Canterlot first.

I turned to the six mares, "When do we leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 4

By sirhim11

Ponyville was now behind us. The preparation seemed rushed but with unicorn magic and Twilight's organization abilities, nothing was missed or mussed. The town had waved us goodbye with extended hugs and tears compiled together in somber recognition of our quest. Derpy had gone over it repeatedly with us, insisting that we find the Doctor. It had been a while since I had ever actually had a goal to accomplish other than surviving and destroying the insane and demonic. I was never into all the emotional goodbye stuff anyway.

Our two goals were to find Big Macintosh, the Doctor, and Pipsqueak who had initially gone in an attempt to reach Canterlot. Derpy, Applejack, and Apple Bloom had intended our finding them since my arrival. I wondered why Apple Bloom was in the equation until I learned that she had special feelings for Pipsqueak. Derpy just wanted the Doctor back.

Our other objective was to come to Canterlot and make sure the princesses were alright while seeing what was needed to stop the undead hordes. This was going to be difficult considering it was quite a long way away. Hollows and demons would be roaming the countryside looking for easy pony prey. When we got to Canterlot we would have to find out why there was basically no response to the undead invasion.

Twilight mapped our route which made enough sense to agree with. We would head east towards Trottingham, pass through it, and then proceed to the capitol. I felt uneasy about entering a city, where there would most definitely be tight corners and alleyways. Trottingham was halfway between us and Canterlot so avoiding it would only extend our travel time, which was unwise considering how dangerous Equestria had become. I finally gave in and wondered if I would be able to pick up a short-sword in good condition before entering the city.

Our party was comprised of Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and me. Ponyville was a half-day's travel behind us and we were supposed to be making good progress. I was only worried about my friends' conditions and moods while there was nothing else to do. I had seen many an adventurer give up over low morale and was adamant in making sure that didn't happen to the six ponies.

"I can't believe you slept at the bonfire, on the cold hard ground and in all of that awful dirt." said Rarity.

"The bonfire is my home. I'm not cold when I rest there, I feel safe and secure. And on the point of dirty, have I told you about a wonderful village called Blighttown?"

"No thank you, just the name sounds atrocious!" Rarity replied.

"I should write a book about Lordran, if you're willing to help." said Twilight, looking better from yesterday but also exhausted.

"It would be my pleasure." I replied, then remembered something, "Wait, who's going to protect Ponyville?" I asked, concerned.

"I cast another protection spell over the village which should last at least a few months." replied Twilight.

"My dear!" cried Rarity, "We told you not to strain yourself so terribly hard! What would happen if you burned yourself out? I would be the only one able to protect everypon-" she looked at me, "-body if we were in danger!"

Twilight gave a long sigh, "I know, but I wasn't going to leave Ponyville unprotected for my own sake. I'm sorry for putting us all in danger but I couldn't bear finding out that more loved ones had died."

My heart went out to her. If I had known this, I would have asked her to rest at the bonfire where her tiredness would swiftly fade. Unfortunately it was too late for that and now I had to find another resting point for her. I knew how essential sorcery was against multiple enemies, but we would probably be able to pull off without too much magic with our large numbers. Then again the ponies could be dead weight in a true battle.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," I stated, "it was necessary. Once we get you to a bonfire you can rest up and relax. Besides, I know a few pyromancies that can stave off mostly all undead. That and my weapons should be useful enough to make up for your inability to preform magic."

Fluttershy gave me an appreciative smile but then frowned in confusion. "I thought only unicorns had magical abilities." she stated, "Are humans magical too?"

I shook my head, "Humans are not naturally magical. We need enchanted catalysts to perform the spells for us." I lifted my sword arm and fire began crackling in my hand. "I use something called a pyromancy flame to cast my spells but I can only use fire oriented magic. Cleric and white spells can only be cast with a talisman and sorceries can only be cast with a catalyst rod."

Twilight looked extremely intrigued. "You humans seem to have gotten pretty well off to have all of this stuff."

"We had to adapt to our changing environments. We were forced to learn fast lest we be crushed into nonexistence. So yes our magical abilities excelled, but at the same time we never had it easy." I concluded.

Pinkie Pie cringed, "You seem awful somber-sumber all the time. You need to cheer up! I know! We'll throw a good mood party when we get to Canterlot! That way we can invite the princesses and we can get on with this shenanigan!" The pink pony had Rainbow dash in a tight hug, seemingly about to burst with joy.

"Will I get attacked again?" I asked her, which brought snickers and giggles. Just as planned, good moods were always fun to play on when traveling.

"You think that was a welcoming party?" asked Rainbow Dash, struggling to free herself from Pinkie's grip, "We'll get all of Canterlot to rush you this time!"

I nodded, "So you WERE behind that happiness overload. And you brought Derpy in on it. Here I was thinking I wasn't going to get a heart attack because I was safe with all of you."

Rainbow sucked in her lips upon being found out, but eventually gave in to her pent up laughter. I smiled.

"D'ya think Big Mac's group is still in Trotin'ham?" asked Applejack, letting her concern take over.

"I would suspect so." replied Twilight. "There aren't any towns in between here and there so it would make sense if they were. Don't worry, AJ, they'll be fine. Big Mac can take care of himself and the Doctor has a quirky way of getting out of everything. You know Pipsqueak is resourceful, or how do you think he was able to sneak past you and Big Mac every night to talk to Apple Bloom?"

Upon hearing the last sentence, Applejack perked up, "He what now? How in Equestria? Wait, y'all are tellin' me that he snuck passed us EVERY NIGHT? Oh, once Ah meet up with him he'll wish he'd been put to rest peaceful like! Ah'll give him a good old taste o' my hind legs! An' let's not forget what Big Mac'll lay on him, that sneaky, no good, rotten..."

Twilight realized what she had revealed and went wide-eyed, "Oh no. Uh, Applejack, he never did anything other than talk to her! I swear!"

Applejack gave Twilight a cold stare, "Pinkie Pie swear?"

The violet unicorn sighed then went through the motions of the 'Pinkie Pie' swear, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Pinkie Pie looked to Twilight and whispered, "Forever!"

I looked at the pink pony, who returned my stare, giggled, and bounced ahead... Bounced ahead? Oh well. I looked ahead and spotted something on the ground, near an outcropping of woods beside the road we were traveling on. As we approached it my suspicions were confirmed.

"What's that?" asked Fluttershy, who had been conversing with Pinkie.

It was a glowing white marking of chalk-like substance that spelled a name. It read:

Bartholomew of the Firelink Shrine 

I stepped up to it and a ghost of a person came into view. He had medium weighted armor with a long-sword and an intricate kite-shield. I knelt down to the insignia and touched it. The white markings disappeared along with the ghostly form. I stood back up and faced my companions.

"What exactly did you just do darling?" asked an interested Rarity.

"I summoned a phantom." I answered simply, "A phantom is a person just like you or more specifically I, who left a summon sign. That's the thing that displayed the inscriber's image." I pulled out a white, chalky stone from one of my bags and held it up. "If the summoning doesn't fail, he will come to this world from a different one and will be able to help us on our quest. If we defeat a particularly powerful evil or if he or I dies the phantom will go back to its owner's world."

"So he's like a ghost?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He's not a ghost because ghosts can go through substances. That's why we call them phantoms, because they're spectral and at the same time substantial." I replied.

I could feel the slight pulse of energy in the air that signified the bridging of worlds. Phantoms were great. You would always have an easier time with one if you knew what you were doing. I stepped back from where I had made the summoning and waited. Suddenly, a bright ring of white runes covered the ground where a glowing phantasmal figure rose. He looked at the ponies in slight shock and they to him before he noticed me.

We bowed to each other, a sign of respect used for all summonings. It was not necessary, but polite all the same.

"Why isn't he talking?" asked Twilight, hiding behind me.

"Phantoms can't talk; they're only projections of their actual selves even if they are solid forms." I explained.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing in front of the phantom in excitement. "Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie! Your summony-sign thingy said your name was Bartholomew! But your name's as long and quirky as Lawrence's! He's from Anor Londo! Have you been there? What's it like?"

Bartholomew looked at me and pointed at the pink pony, questioningly.

"Friends I'm escorting east of here." I told him, who seemed to take this as legitimate. "How has the Shrine held up?" I asked. The phantom gave a 'so-so' gesture and pointed at me and raised his hand in a half shrug motion, asking me how my city of fealty was.

"Anor's getting bigger, but Seath is still alive there." Bartholomew gave a nod and gestured for me to lead the way. I noticed that he was carrying a cleric's talisman and smiled. This phantom knew what he was doing.

We continued to walk. I could see the city in the distance, but it was getting late. I wanted to pace the group in order to not wear out Twilight even further or anybody else. Bartholomew and I started playing rock, paper, scissors to pass the time. Pinkie Pie wanted to play, but her lack of fingers impeded her desire and she giggled at her own mistake.

I was losing seven to nine when I heard the flapping of wings behind us. I looked at Bartholomew who did the same to me and we turned to look behind ourselves at the same time. A spear about as long as Zweihander shot through the phantom, pinning him to the ground. I raised my shield and deflected one intended for me. Fluttershy screamed and rainbow Dash took to the sky. I looked up to see four gargoyles with poleaxes and shields rush towards us.

"RARITY, SHIELD NOW!" I roared while rushing to Bartholomew. "Twilight, concuss their wings and ground the beasts!" I came to the phantom as he looked at me, particles melting off of his form which replaced what his insides would have been. I grabbed the handle of the spear and said, "Brace yourself." before tearing it out of him.

He writhed in pain and looked as if he wouldn't make it. I immediately pulled out my estus flask and took a deep drought of the liquid. Fire scorched me, but also preformed its healing on Bartholomew. I heard the booming of air compressing and decompressing above me, throwing the demons bodies to the ground and shattering their wings. I noticed that Twilight had completely avoided Rainbow Dash with precise skill. I had also commanded an exhausted pony to preform a magical feat.

_Take note of those who are around you. You travel in a group now, not everyone has an abundance of endurance that's ready to be spent._

Rainbow Dash was already on one of them ahead of me, distracting it in order to give us a better chance. Two of them were to my left and one to my right. I signaled Bartholomew to take on the one closest to him and faced the two others. They did NOT look happy.

I lead them away from the rest of the group where there was enough room to properly maneuver. One of them made a swing for my head which I blocked. The axe rebounded and left the beast exposed, but the other one jumped to the left, requiring me to focus on two directions instead of one.

I feigned the act of focusing solely on my flanking prey and offered the other gargoyle an attack I was ready for. It turned and swung its tail at me, catching me from behind and not in my intended direction of defense. I readjusted and swung Zweihander close to the ground behind me where it came into contact with the swishing tail. It cut the tail in two and the gargoyle roared in pain.

My other flanking assailant attacked. I managed to sidestep the horizontal swing and drove my sword into its lower chest, rupturing the vital organs in its lower half. It let out a cry of pain and tried to get away. I let it retreat and faced my other enemy. Upon turning I was hit in the back with the de-tailed gargoyle's axe. Pain exploded throughout my body and I was thrown to the ground.

The enraged demon swung down on me, but I was able to lift my shield in time to block it. Again it rebounded, but I was getting tired. Fire formed in my right hand and I threw it at my attacker. It struck the gargoyle's face and exploded, killing it. I got painfully back up and faced the other marred creature. It had lost interest of me and was trying to penetrate Rarity's shield. I could see her lagging and knew how tired she was getting. I lit up my hand again and sprayed the thing with molten lava, draining most of the pyromancy out of me.

The demon shrieked and died as the super-heated substance burned and cooked its back. I looked to see Bartholomew decapitate the third beast and Pinkie Pie blast the fourth with her party cannon. What seemed to be a giant firework shot out and hit the gargoyle's chest, where it exploded and sent bits of fried meat everywhere.

I took another drink of orange-flavored estus, "Let's... let's rest a little." I said in exhaustion. Everyone agreed. Rainbow flew over to our group from the corpse of the last gargoyle.

"Did.. did ya see me? I took that thing down!" She managed. Then she looked to Pinkie and Twilight, "Thanks for the help." Twilight, which was laying face-down on the ground, gave a grunt of discontentment and slurred something.

"After we rest, let's move a little closer to the city in order to get away from the mess we caused." I said, and then looking at Bartholomew stated, "Looks like you're in it for the long run, friend." He gave a small shrug.

"I remember, before all of this," began Rainbow Dash, "I sent my application to the Wonderbolts. They actually thought I was promising material, and I was willing to give it my all. Then we got word that the Everfree Forest was infested with extremely hostile creatures and they went in to investigate. No one has ever seen them since. The flying corps. requested I come in as the first of their replacements, but I was never fully approved because of this whole mess."

There was a long pause. Where had this come from?

"Who are the Wonderbolts?" I asked.

"They were Equestria's best fliers. No one could top their skill and experience." replied Rainbow Dash, looking into the abyss of her mind.

"I remember putting the final touches on our Grand Galloping Gala dresses and finding out that Spike wanted to go with us." reminisced Rarity, "I had a beautiful suit made to bring out his wings and face. Don't you remember him trying it out Twilight?"

Twilight lifted her head off the ground and rolled onto her back, a smile playing at her lips, "I remember how happy he was when you told him you where wearing your ruby necklace with your dress. He wanted to make you look as pretty as possible for Fancy Pants."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I can't get the sight of Spike threatening Fancy Pants out of my head! He would always try to look mean, but he only looked sillier. The best part was that Fancy Pants didn't mind!"

"I remember when Angel bunny would keep all the animals at the animal shelter in check. He worked so hard to impress me." said Fluttershy, "Then he found his special somebunny and moved into a hole in the wall. Now he's busy taking care of a family."

"Ah remember harvestin' the last apples of the season. Twilight, I can't forget the look on Big Mac's face when you dealt with half the orchard with one spell." said Applejack.

Everypony looked happy again.

"Your turn Bartholomew." I said.

The phantom gave a laughing gesture.

"How about YOU Lawrence?" asked Pinkie Pie.

My mind went blank. I tried to search my head for any kind of pleasant memory and found nothing. I kept searching and still didn't find anything.

_Come on Lawrence, you're not going to be that one lame guy are you? _

"Well?" asked Rainbow.

"I've got nothing." I said in defeat.

"Well you have to have at least ONE good memory!" said Pinkie Pie, whose smile slowly faded, "Don't you?"

I shook my head. Smiles faded.

"We need to find a bonfire." I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 5

By sirhim11

I awoke to a tapping on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I found Bartholomew looking over me, gesturing for me to stand. It was my turn to man the watch. I took the phantom's hand and stood up. He needed his sleep and we had agreed to share half the night each. That way the ponies could rest and recuperate from yesterday's battle. I leaned against a tree, intent on my surroundings. A fire was never built for our own protection; we didn't want a beacon to identify our presence.

I looked at the six ponies lying close together for warmth. I knew they were more of a family than anything. Friends yes, but so close in their love for each other it was almost visible. There was a special connection with them that I didn't understand.

I gazed into the darkness looking for anything suspicious. My mind wandered and stuck back onto the topic of family. I mulled over the long lost concept for a while, contemplating how it would work in such stressful times. How could someone, or pony, commit to a group so easily? Wind blew and trees rustled, reminding me of the Darkroot Garden. In my thoughts I inevitably stumbled on my past. This time Elias, my brother, came into my mind.

The dark night before me only added to the somber memories. My mind and body were exhausted from the battle, and fighting my thoughts too much would wear me out and put me to sleep. I let the despair flood my ravaged mind like it had so many times before.

"_Please, Elias! Listen to me! Elias? Please! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt your sister!" _I heard from my mother, who was bleeding out on the floor behind the rotting, insane undead figure. A crying baby was in her crib, wailing from the smell of blood and her mother's expression. Stab. The wailing ceased. Mother moaned in grief and submission. the hollow shambled over to her. Stab. No more crying. I was in the other room, panicking and in shock with fear and sorrow.

This thing that had once been my brother smashed at the door, moaning incomprehensibly. I ran for a window, opened it, and started climbing out. The door broke open and the hollow fell in. I could see my dead mother and sister on the floor.

"_I-I love you..." _I sobbed, and then jumped down into an alley.

Elias had gone hunting with my father, and had returned only just now as a hollow. I knew Father was dead. He wouldn't have let anything happen to one of us while he still had breath. This only brought more pain and regret to my soul. I could hear other houses being torn apart, people screaming and dying. My friends, teachers, leaders, everyone was dying. I ran out of town, passing piles of dead bodies. They stared at me with accusing eyes.

"_You cannot save us. No one can save us. You run for yourself. What about us? You leave us. You always leave us. You leave everyone. When you kill our murderers you do not bring us back. You save a dead world; you will rule a world alone. You cannot save anyone because you cannot save us. Soon, you will be a part of us, forever. Your quest will never finish. You know it is impossible."_

I came back to reality, what tears I had shed dried years ago. Now my memories were just painful scars. A dead world... that particular bit had developed in my nightmares after discovering the New Londo Ruins. So many dead bodies, so many sacrificed. I thought of yesterday's conversation, about the good memories. I chuckled.

I had seen the ruins of the demon world, the birthplace of evil. I had seen great tombs full of skeletons, looking for a purpose. The clattering of bones still echoed in my mind. I remembered the great painting in Anor Londo. I touched it and was drawn into a dead castle where Darkwraiths invaded at a crazy rate. I found terrible magical tools crafted to do evil. I remembered Sen's Fortress, and its numerous traps which led to a blood and gruesome death. I had no good memories.

I looked back at my friends if only to find comfort in knowing I was not alone. I was filled with something when I looked at them. This something was strange. What was it? I focused on it and thus focused on the true reality at hand. I saw hope in those ponies. But it was something else... It felt like, faith? Why was I feeling faithfulness in these equines? How could they possibly help me? They can barely help themselves.

I felt as scarred as I truly was. But these ponies, they were pure. Somehow nothing haunted them, nothing could touch them. Grief only came briefly for Twilight Sparkle when I reminded her that Spike was dead. They were able to deal with their loss when he was obviously so close. They were so happy and resolute in their intentions. They had something I didn't. Now that they had accepted me as a friend, my guess was that they would get me through this. All I had to do was open up to them and they would heal me.

I stared at the night and the night stared at me for uncountable hours, then I felt a shift. Not a shift in me, but a shift in the worlds. I felt dark energy flow. I felt an invasion. I was being invaded by another person. I turned to Bartholomew, sleeping peacefully. I shook him awake and received pissed gestures. I looked at him through my helmet and said, "We've been invaded."

When he heard this he stopped. I could imagine him swearing at about that time, I know I wanted to. I turned to the six ponies and woke them with the same results.

"What's the big deal?" asked rainbow Dash, angrier than I could have imagined, "It's not even light out!"

"Ah don' see whah this is so necessary fer us pony-folk." Stated Applejack, who looked slightly less cross, "Wer all plum tuckered out right 'bout now."

I pointed at Bartholomew, "He's a phantom, yes?" The ponies nodded, not sure where this was going, "There are two ways to get into someone else's world, get summoned or invade." I elaborated, "When you do those two things you get humanity for your efforts, but that's unimportant. What is important is that we have been invaded, and that invader will kill me and Bartholomew to gain this humanity." Everypony gasped.

"You're saying that an evil human is hunting you?" asked Twilight, "But why? Nothing good comes out of doing evil! Everypony knows that!"

"These aren't ponies I'm talking about, this is a human." I turned to Bartholomew; "We need a good defensive position." we walked out into a large field where we could see our attacker from all sides.

"I-I don't want you to die." said Fluttershy, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please Lawrence, can't we just run away?"

"It wouldn't do any good; Darkwaiths usually spawn close to their target, so it can probably already see us. Just sit tight Fluttershy; this usually doesn't take too long."

"Lawrence..." I heard Rarity call, "I'm seeing a red outlined figure coming towards us, he looks human." I turned to where Rarity was gesturing and sure enough, he was there. I thought it was ironic how phantoms were colored white and Darkwaiths were colored red. He came toward us and looked at the ponies, shocked.

He was then struck with a spear made entirely of lightning, thrown by Bartholomew. I didn't think the Darkwraith knew what he was doing in how he had already lowered his guard. I stepped forward and waited for an attack, my shield raised. Right about then I noticed his sorcerer's catalyst rod. He pulled it out and cast four spells all aimed at me. My shield blocked them, but they exploded and I hit the ground. Thankfully my granite armor protected me from most of the damage.

The Darkwraith ran forward and dodged another lightning bolt thrown from Bartholomew. He pulled out a long curved blade and swung it at me. I barely had time to block it as I staggered up. He then quickly jumped over to Bartholomew where the Darkwraith took out the phantom's legs. I jumped and stabbed at where the invader had been, but somehow he had gotten behind me.

I felt a terribly clear ark of pain go through me and I cried out. I was then kicked forward onto the ground. I struggled to get back up, groping for my estus flask. The pain took hold of my senses and I became extremely sluggish. I dropped the flask on the ground and had to face my attacker again, trying not to topple over. The invader was approaching Bartholomew with both hands on his blade. I lunged at the Darkwraith and brought Zweihander down on his shoulder. He was sent to the ground as I tried to suppress the pain in my back. Everything seemed very hazy.

Bartholomew got up after healing himself with a miracle and faced the invader who had also gotten up. The invader swung at Bartholomew who parried the blow. Then Bartholomew drove his long-sword through the Darkwraith's chest and sent him to his knees. The phantom then pulled his sword out of the dying invader and made sure he didn't get back up. I trudged over to my estus flask, feeling very cold and tired and took it. The liquid tasted good and I didn't feel too bad after a large gulp. I felt my soul count go skyward as the invader dematerialized into a thousand red particles. That was way too close.

Rainbow Dash looked disappointed, "How come we don't get any souls?"

I looked over to her, "You fortunate equines are still fully alive, you have no use for them. Only those with the darksign can manipulate the bonfire and collect souls." The rainbow Pegasus huffed.

I looked to the east and saw the beginnings of the sky turn a shade of purple, the sun was coming out. I glanced at the ponies, "The day is almost here, we might as well get going." but before anything could be done, a gigantic roar pierced the air. We all jumped, it had come from Trottingham.

I immediately looked for any type of cover and spotted a forest to the south. "Everypony get into the forest please, or you may find out what it feels like to be baked alive." I said, then beckoned for the ponies to follow as Bartholomew and I began running for our only cover. The roar had sounded like a drake. Not a dragon, mind you, a drake. They're different; drakes have a limited life span while dragons will age forever until killed by external sources. Drakes also only had two hind legs while dragons had forelegs and hind legs.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash carried Pinkie Pie and Applejack ahead of us while Rarity and Twilight Sparkle teleported to the edge of the forest. I began to hear the flapping of wings and another loud roar as we closed in on the line of trees. I turned around and faced a gargantuan blue scaled drake which reared its head back in preparation for a torrent of flame.

Bartholomew started throwing lightning spears for all he was worth and I shot the last of my pyromancy at it. The drake was hit in the neck, scales shattering and breaking as the fire and electricity marred the flesh underneath. The beast already had the flame prepared, but failed to aim it at us. Instead the fire swept across the sky in a grand spectacle of power. Unfortunately for it, Bartholomew and I had rushed the monstrosity and began hacking at its legs.

I eventually penetrated the thick, tough armor while the phantom was having even less difficulty. Our attacks were strong yes, but drake scales took effort to puncture. The drake began flapping its wings to take off, but I was just able to slice the wing membrane at the base of its body, preventing it from taking flight. The drake cried out and lowered its head to fully stretch its neck in an attempt to intimidate us. Bartholomew was there, pounding at the drake's eyes, ears, and mouth. I ran behind it and proceeded to cut its tail off, which came quite stubbornly. I had just severed the appendage when the drake swept around, spotted me, and spouted flame that burned and baked me.

"Lawrence!" I heard someone call. I had raised my shield just in time, but it hurt. Not the feeling of broken bones, but the internal feeling that told you that you would die within the minute. I was using all of my power to hold back the flame. The stone and metal in my armor and shield literally fried my hands. Tears streamed down my eyes and I couldn't think. I knew that my death was near. My lips chapped and bled. I fell to my knees. I would make the whole party days behind and loose all my humanity and souls. What an inconvenience, coming back at Ponyville's bonfire.

Then the torrent stopped, but why? I discovered that my knees hurt way too much to bear so I sprawled on my back. I didn't want to move, I wanted to sleep. Wait, I needed to heal myself or my internal organs would fail me... But I was so tired. I made my best effort to take my estus flask, but I couldn't even move my hand. My arm was cooked to the shoulder, dead meat on a living body. I was too tired to care about the pain, too tired to care about my surroundings. The fire had exhausted my lungs and I had nearly suffocated. My brain was starved of oxygen.

I felt my head moving, not of my own accord. A bottle was thrust to my head and estus flowed through my cracked lips and into my parched mouth. The healing power rejuvenated me, which came from the return of all of my appendages. I came out of a dizzy stupor that I had not realized had come over me. My senses were still fuzzy, and I could barely feel someone shaking my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and saw Fluttershy's crying face above, telling me something. I tried to tell her I was alright but all that came out was a strangled moan. I heaved my tired body up and looked at my surroundings. It was sunny out, when did that happen? I made a mental check of the transpiring events. It had gone from a dark sky, to a purple sky, to a blinding sun-lit sky. I must have blacked out.

"Lawrence!" I heard from somewhere. This daze was getting really annoying, where had the voice come from? I looked to my right to find Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. Where was everyone else? I looked to my left. There they were, good. I finally recognized that Fluttershy was hugging me by looking at her; I couldn't feel it through my armor. I stroked he mane consolingly. Then I was tackled from all sides.

"AK!" I managed as six ponies mobbed me. "H-help me! Bartholomew! Help!"

"Ah, shut up ya big baby!" I heard Rainbow Dash say.

I was only being forced down because of my exhaustion and I wasn't used to the feeling. I could still hear Fluttershy's sobbing and heard the consoling sounds of Rarity picking the yellow Pegasus up and hugging her for comfort. The other ponies eventually got off me and I stood up, if painfully. My left arm was strangely light. I looked down at it and noticed that I no longer had my shield or my gauntlet on that hand.

I looked up to see a crumpled metal heap and a shattered stone object near me.

"Oh," I said, "Wow, how did I survive a flame that melted my shield? And destroyed a piece of my granite armor to boot?" Bartholomew tossed me my estus flask. It was empty. That made sense. He had used the rest of it to heal me before I passed out.

"So what happened...?" I began before I stopped myself when my eyes fell on the drake. The base of its neck had been torn open from end to end. I was shocked; their frontal armor was nearly impenetrable! How? I glanced back at the phantom who was nonchalantly twirling his long-sword as if he had nothing to do with it.

I wondered how sharp that thing was. He must have used a very large ember from a powerful blacksmith to make it, considering that he etched Titanite into the blade made sense as well. Combined with how badly he had damaged the drake with lightning and fire as well, I believed it was truly dead. Hold on, phantoms return to their worlds once a particularly powerful monster was defeated, the drake was dead.

"Wait," I said, "That wasn't the...? How could it NOT have been-?" That either meant there was a bigger and nastier baddie, or there was someone who was controlling the drake. That was a scary thought. Bartholomew gave me a shrug, and then looked at something behind me.

"You scared us to death, Lawrence. Please don't put yourself in that position again." I heard Twilight say. I looked at her; she had a stressed and drained expression. I felt bad for putting the mare in the position. Controlling everypony must have been a difficult issue.

"I apologize for my blunders, Twilight. I will not let it happen again." I answered. She looked visibly relieved.

We began walking towards Trottingham.

"Hold on," Said Applejack, a confused expression on her face, "How in the name o' Celestia do y'all heal yerselves with yer estus flask things when it don' even touch yer lips? Last Ah saw, ya drank it through yer helmet! Now how does that work?"

"Magic." I said in reply.

"Does anyone care that the drake we just faced came from the place we're all going to?" Asked Fluttershy, "I don't want anybody to get hurt..." She glanced at me and her eyes glued to the ground. The mental perception of my friends took an abrupt turn. They not only cared about me, they just plain wanted me safe and unhurt. The flame in my heart kindled.

There was an awkward silence for a brief period of time. I looked at the ever kind Fluttershy, "You all are the only family I have now." I began. I saw the ponies perk up in recognition to my personal statement, "I will sacrifice everything to keep you all safe, even if that means my life and my sanity. I will be your shield, and I know not everypony likes my way of getting into the thick of things. I just can't lose another family."

Silence. Well, that was either good or bad.

"A-another?" whimpered Rarity, looking torn, "You mean-? Oh, no... Oh... I- we are so, so, terribly sorry. We didn't know..." I looked at the other ponies, each expression full of compassion, empathy, and... acceptance.

I shifted Zweihander to my left shoulder. "What is done is done, I had to move on. No need to mourn the ones who are already lost."

"Bu-but your FAMILY," Exclaimed Pinkie Pie whose usually curly hair was now completely strait, "You can't just get over something like that!"

"You never really do." I said, "But I'm not going to break down and cry while there's work to be done."

I was tapped on my right shoulder. I looked over and saw Bartholomew's extended hand holding a large medallion. It pictured a single caravan full of miscellaneous items pulled by two men, one hollow and one human. It had a phrase written on the opposite side of it. The words read:

DIE AND LIVE

LIVE AND DIE

IT MATTERS NOT

SO LONG AS

YOU ARE WHOLE

"Thank you." I said simply. I felt a peculiar warmth come from the metal as I took it. It gave me comfort. Warmth akin to that of a bonfire, I knew the Firelink Shrine was good at staving off the insanity of the undead, but I didn't realize they had people making enchanted medallions. I noticed Bartholomew button a bag on his waist, which was full of coins similar to mine. I like Bartholomew.

Everypony had gotten over my previous statements and drew closer to me, now more comfortable around my presence.

"Watch out Lawrence." Rainbow Dash said.

I looked forward and stopped at the entrance to Trottingham. My face was inches away from the huge wooden gate. How had I not noticed it? Not important. We had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 6

By sirhim11

I opened the massive wooden doors that were the entrance to Trottingham. Inside I saw what looked to be similar to the Undead Burg in Lordran. The hollowed and insane roamed the streets like bugs on a corpse. All of Equestria hadn't been spared of this terrible fate after all. I could hear the gasps coming from my friends and turned to see their confused expressions.

"W-what?" began Twilight, "Bu-but Princess Celestia said she was doing everything she could to keep everypony in Equestria safe! How- how could she have let this happen?"

"Just because somepony is a grand and powerful leader doesn't mean that pony can do everything." I said, "Anor Londo is ruled by the great Gwynevere who, despite her best efforts, couldn't even protect her own city from the undead hordes. The situation looks the same here. I'm sorry for what happened, but don't blame your princess."

The hollows spotted us and came running, there were undead ponies and humans alike. I waited for the hollows to get close enough, and then I leisurely began plowing through them with Zweihander. These hollows were mindless, reckless shells with no lethal force to back them up. They kept coming and seemed endless, turning into a steam of rotting corpses.

"Uh, I could use some help here," I said nervously, "They're flooding the streets."

I backed through the entrance of the city at the gate to create a bottle-neck while Bartholomew began attacking and I rested on intervals. Whatever hollow came through, Rarity swiftly dealt with. Her dagger was more lethal than it let on. The ponies were extremely efficient, I wondered if they were all that helpless after all.

"Pinkie Pie," I called to her while resting, "does your cannon still work?"

The pink pony looked at the cannon, "It should, why do you ask? Did you see it break?"

"Does it still have ammunition I mean?" I reworded.

"Oh," said Pinkie Pie, "I have one more shot. So if we have to retreat, I can cover us!"

"Do you think those poor souls feel anything?" asked Fluttershy, looking heartbroken at the fast accumulating pile of hollows.

"Yep," I answered, hefting Zweihander, "but now that they've lost their minds, all they seek are souls. They can't go back to sanity, not like this. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy gave me a smile, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I'd felt that kind of sadness before, but cold iron will helped more than soft tender compassion in my line of work. I raised my guard into a ready position and yelled, "Switch!"

Bartholomew fell back and I rushed forward, decimating the oncoming hollows.

"Lawrence!" shouted Twilight, "This is getting us nowhere! There are simply too many of them! We need to think of something else!" She was right. As much as I liked soul farming and destroying as many hollows as physically possible, a pile of undead would probably end up blocking the entrance anyway.

I cut another line of hollows down and retreated, closing the massive doors behind me. I looked to the violet unicorn and asked, "What would you suggest?"

"Well," she began, "I could teleport everybody to the battlements on top of the wall surrounding the city and then we would be able to get a layout of where to head next."

I nodded, "Sounds good, send me up first and then Bartholomew, We'll tell you when it is safe up there."

Twilight nodded then looked around, "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey! Slow pokes! The coast is clear!" said the rainbow pony that was waving at us from the battlements. I forgot we had Pegasi, I was still getting used to the three different races.

Before I knew what was going on I found myself at the top of the brick and mortar structure I was just staring at. I flinched reflexively, not used to the instantaneous teleportation. There was a flash of purple light and everybody else was there as well.

"Ya won' even blink at gettin' half-burned alive, but ya flinch at bein' teleported?" asked Applejack, slightly amused.

"I was blinking." I replied, "Blinking profusely until I shut my eyes all together, that heat was staggering. Then I was dying, which we don't need to delve into."

"I think we have more important things to worry about than that darling." Rarity said in a concerned voice, "It seems there may be a few survivors."

I immediately began scanning the city for any sign of life, and spotted a large building in the center of the city. There was a banner on it which was made of rags. It read:

HELP US!

"We're going there?" I asked, "Because if that's the case then we'd better get to it. Every city I've ever explored is always completely desolate."

Twilight nodded and Bartholomew began dancing in anticipation, "I agree, we'll circle around the other side so as to avoid the mess we caused at the front entrance and head over. I just hope there are still ponies to save."

"Maybe Rainbow will rally everypony to attack me again." I said.

I began skirting the wall encircling the city, anxious to get to the other side. Bartholomew jogged past me, beckoning for everypony and me to follow. I began running, but my armor made me the slowest in the group and I felt even slower as Rainbow Dash and Applejack raced each other through a spire that jutted up from the battlements. I half expected a demon to jump down and begin attacking us, but we were spared that fate.

I finally caught up to everybody on the other side of the city, breathing heavily.

"Ya know what yer armor reminds me of Lawrence?" asked Applejack, a mischievous look on her face, "It reminds me o' Tom."

Rarity gasped and glared at the orange mare, who was giggling slightly with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight. Fluttershy was blushing and Bartholomew shrugged, he was as oblivious to what was going on as I was.

"Who's Tom?" I asked, catching my breath.

Rainbow Dash snickered, "Why he's-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Rarity yelled, clapping her hoof on Rainbows mouth. The white unicorn looked at me and laughed nervously, trying to ease her own tension.

"Right," I said, "You can tell me all about why my armor reminds you of somepony on our way down. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine too."

"Right," said Applejack, "somepony, nuthin' out o' th' ordinary there."

I made my way to a spire that jutted from the battlements and walked to the flight of stairs inside but the flight was blocked by a slab of stone that had fallen from the ceiling. Twilight moaned, not wanting to have to use her magic again and further exhaust her resources. I picked the thing up and tossed it to the side.

"Hands." I said to the shocked mares. "Added with inhuman strength I can lift more than that." I looked to Rarity as I began walking down the stairs, "So, would you enlighten me on this 'Tom'?"

Rarity sighed, "Tom is a rock, okay?" The glared at everypony again who were giggling. Then she seemed downcast, "I wish the worst things we ever had to face were Discord, not this undead blight. Not to the point where ponies are being killed."

"Oh, pick your chin up!" I said, tired of the melancholy nature, "There is no reason to demoralize yourself. Our objective is to find survivors and rest. Focus on that and see to it that other ponies are happy because of it. By the way, who's Discord?"

"He's the Spirit of Chaos." replied Twilight, "he can change people and ponies to the opposite of who they really are."

Pinkie Pie looked at me, "How do you know all this stuff about keeping you head straighty-waighty?"

I looked at the pink mare, "Magic."

"Ah call horseapples." said Applejack.

"Darn, you got me, the real reason- AW CRAP!" I said as I turned to look at the base of the floor.

A warrior clad in granite armor stood by the door at the bottom of the stairs which led outside. He was carrying a huge club and a giant shield which was bigger than the one I previously had. He turned to me and charged. I charged in return and brought Zweihander down on his shield.

"Lawrence, be careful!" Twilight called.

I dodged a down-stroke from the club which left an indent deeper than the hilt of Zweihander in the floor.

"Nah, I was thinking of winging this fight. You know, just because I feel like it!" I said, finding an opening in the warrior's defenses and hacking at him as if my life depended on it. Because it did.

"Just be careful." said Fluttershy, right before Zweihander got stuck between two stone plates in the hollows armor. I pulled at it, but nothing happened. The hollow turned, and turned. The sword was stuck in his back plates and I was holding on, trying to free my weapon.

Bartholomew jumped into the fray and began hacking and slashing. The granite clad warrior bashed the phantom with his shield and raised his club. I got Zweihander free and swung it into the warrior's spine. My blade hit armor, but I hit the same place a second time and the undead was thrown on the floor. I raised Zweihander and brought it down between the helmet and the neck plate. The hollow died and disintegrated.

"I never thought I'd see one of those again." I said.

Everypony looked a little shocked. I kicked the rubble that had come from one of the indents on the floor. It always scared me that the club could make imprints on the floor. I walked to a door that led to the city and opened it. I stepped out into the smelling streets and looked around. There were piles of undead bodies everywhere.

"What killed these ones?" Fluttershy asked.

"Survivors." I said, "The building with the sign is closer on this side, come on. We'll be able to get there with less trouble if we move now."

We walked in silence only broken by my clanking armor. Bartholomew looked downcast, probably over the fact that he wasn't able to fight the warrior. I punched him on the shoulder lightly, not wanting to send him through a building. He looked at me and made a huffing motion, rubbing the place where I punched him.

"How about you take on the big enemies and I'll take on the small ones." I said, trying to cheer him up. The phantom nodded, and then stopped. He made a flabbergasted motion and waved his hands in defeat. He knew why I had the big two handed sword, he also knew why I could wield said sword with one hand.

There was a large crashing sound and a hollowed pony came running out of a house. Upon seeing our group he stopped, which never happened with regular insane undead. He looked behind where he had come nervously, and glanced back at us.

"U-um, hello there." he said, eying me warily. "Would you mind helping me out a bit? I seem to be in a stop of trouble again." The hollowed pony seemed completely fine with me once I lowered my guard. He trotted up and held out a hoof, "Pleased to meet you. I'm The Doctor."

I bent down and took the pony's hoof. Then he noticed the rest of the group behind me and gasped.

"W-what!" he said, flabbergasted, "Why in Equestria are you all here?"

But before anything could be said, the side of a building exploded and a demon rushed out, roaring with anger. It had a skull for its head that looked to be some type of horned animal. Its body was human except for that which was below its torso. It held two huge cleavers and began running at us.

"Oh yeah," said The Doctor, "I was running from something, funny how sidetracked I can get. RUN!"


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 7

By sirhim11

I grabbed The Doctor, "Hold on their friend," I said, "Bartholomew and I can handle this."

I turned to see the demon's dead body lying on the street with Bartholomew sheathing his sword and seemingly very interested in the local architecture, feigning innocence.

"Correction, the sword-happy phantom likes to kill demons on the spot." I said. Bartholomew turned and bowed, before twelve more of the creatures rounded the corner behind him. The phantom saw the danger and ran along with the rest of us. One was easy, twelve at once wasn't.

"This reminds me of some interesting battles." I said, remembering my first encounter with a Capra Demon. The thing was such a jerk.

"Twilight, can I ask you something?" asked the Doctor.

"What?" she said, looking scared as wind whipped her hair back and forth while running frantically.

"You wouldn't know how my beloved Derpy is doing would you? It's been riding up my spine all the way here!" said The Doctor.

"Is now really the best time for this?" Twilight replied, navigating the streets in order to get into the center of the city.

"Well I suppose not, but talking while running does help with the air flow and gives the brain more oxygen in order to think and make snap decisions swiftly! It seems to be the best option we have at the moment!" said The Doctor.

I was falling behind, but if it came to fighting I was sure I would be able to eliminate most of them. Of course then I would come back in Ponyville which was way too far away to be convenient.

"Up there! Take a right now!" said The Doctor.

Applejack, who was leading the group obeyed and came into a court yard. There were no other exits but I saw a small door in the side of the building. The Doctor galloped to it and banged on the knocker saying, "Open up! Open up! I've found some friends, and don't be alarmed but we have two non-pony guests who mean you no harm and are escorting everypony but we're all in a bit of a pickle, so OPEN THE DOOR!"

The door opened and everypony rushed inside besides Bartholomew and I who guarded the entrance. The bottleneck would suit our needs just fine and that way I could get even more souls! Yay! The demons began fighting to get through the small opening that I could barely get through.

"What are you doing? Get in here!" yelled Rainbow Dash who flew out of the building and tried dragging Bartholomew in. The phantom fought to stay, but Applejack came out and bucked him down, then dragged him kicking and silently complaining into the house. He grabbed the side of the doorpost but was eventually pulled into the lighted structure. Good thing I was too heavy for tha-

I found myself inside a building surrounded by my friends. They had teleported me inside, the cheaters. I looked to Bartholomew who was being tied up by Applejack. He looked at the ground through his helmet and lowered his shoulders in defeat. Applejack had moved to a new addition to the motley crew and was jabbing him with her hoof. The orange pony was whispering something to the brown spotted stallion in a very menacing tone.

"Applejack, take it easy. Pipsqueak's a good pony who would never do anything with Apple Bloom that you wouldn't approve of." Twilight said, trying to calm the farm-pony down.

"Horseapples! He's already snuck inta Apple Blooms room more'n once! That's too far fer me an' way too far fer Big Mac!" said the infuriated Applejack. I felt sorry for Pipsqueak.

There was a loud BANG at the door and everyone but Bartholomew and I jumped. A loud roar sounded outside and the door went BANG again. The phantom struggled even harder to get out of his bonds and eventually got an arm free.

"Where's Big Macintosh anyway?" asked Fluttershy who was cowering under a table.

Bartholomew was struggling with his sword now and had half of his other arm free.

"Um, about that..." said The Doctor, "We um, we ran into a bit of trouble on the way here." Applejack turned to face The Doctor, anger turning into despair.

"Wha- What happened?" she said.

"Well, you see Pipsqueak comes from Trottingham. The poor pony simply fell apart, not able to see his family and home having gone insane."

The pony in question was backed into a corner.

"His... family?" asked Fluttershy, who glanced back and forth between the two stallions. Pipsqueak looked down, hiding his eyes from his mane. I noticed that he had a long sword strapped to his back.

"Anyway, he had to be taken into a house and rest in order to recover, but not before Big Macintosh had been taken away by the hollows." continued The Doctor, "I wondered why they hadn't simply killed him when Pipsqueak had gotten up. He told me that we were going to save Big Macintosh right then and there."

"We snuck in, grabbed Big Mac, and left the city-hall all in one go." interjected Pipsqueak. He had a softer voice but had a look that told me how stubborn he was in how he did things. "But the piece of bucking horse-apple human had tortured him, trying to find out where other living ponies were."

The room lay still, horrified by the news and nobody wanting to believe it. The Doctor trotted over to a curtain and pulled it back, revealing a red coated muscular stallion. He was wrapped with a multitude of bandages which were soaked with blood. He was only lightly breathing and could barely be heard in the silence.

"Big Mac!" cried Applejack as tears streamed from her eyes. She rushed over to the cot supporting her brother and fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see and hear what was before me. I looked to Bartholomew who was looking at me. I walked over to the banging door and opened it. The demon in front of me prepared to tackle me to the floor and open a path. I ran it through the skull and rushed outside.

There were twenty-two of the demons in the small courtyard all waiting to get inside the building. I grabbed one at the throat and threw it into the opposite wall where it's back made a resounding cracking noise. Bartholomew was a tornado of parries and ripostes, ending all life in his reach. I swung Zweihander and cut four of them in half. One jumped behind me and tried to take off my head. I ducked and kicked its chest, caving it in and sending the demon flying.

One jumped on me, bringing me to the cobblestone ground. It fought to stab an opening in my armor with a poisoned knife. I grabbed the hand holding the blade, crushed it, and head-butted the monster. It fell to the floor and died as seven more rushed me from all directions. I swung Zweihander in a large ark, killing all of them.

I turned to face another foe to find they all had encircled Bartholomew and were all taking hits on him. I slashed and stabbed until my phantasmal friend was the only living thing left. He picked himself up and used his talisman to heal himself. I nodded at him, "Thanks for the help; I think we both needed that."

Rarity stuck her head out the door to find the carnage we had created.

"Have you gotten it all out of you then darlings?" she asked, eyes rimmed with tears, "We could really use a quiet moment for Big Macintosh that is if you don't mind."

Bartholomew nodded, sheathing his sword and watching for any other danger. Everypony else filed out of the small room in the building. Fluttershy, Applejack and Big Mac were still inside.

"Fluttershy and Applejack will stay with Big Mac until he recovers. We need to find out who did this and stop him." said Twilight.

"Right," I said, thinking of all the jerks I had ever met back in Lordran, "I don't know anyone who would do something like this, but I think this should be our main goal at the moment."

I walked out of the courtyard on Twilight's command and headed for the city-hall. I could feel my friends' heavy hearts weigh everyone down. We would drop into despair soon if something weren't done. There was once a knight who swore fealty to Catarina, he was always lighthearted and good spirited.

Once when I stumbled back to Firelink Shrine he helped me to the bonfire and just sat with me. We talked about pointless things and trivial facts which amounted to nothing. Yet he motivated me to pick myself back up and face the enemy. I never saw him again, but he left me a letter that told me to preserve. If only I knew how to tell these ponies to preserve.

We came to the city-hall. "All right everybody" began Twilight, "We don't know what's in there, but-" Bartholomew kicked the door in and drew his sword, charging with his shield raised.

I couldn't resist joining, "Bartholomew, wait up!" I said as I rushed in behind him.

"Allons-y!" roared The Doctor as he rushed in with Pipsqueak who drew his own long-sword.

I came into a darkly lit hall and saw an armor-clad knight stroking a drake. The drake was eating a pony.

I heard gasps from my companions. I remembered their fear of those which ate meat and understood why now. Ponies were technically preyed. I tried to repress my anger, but seeing a sentient being get chewed on stirred my gut. Why? I had been eaten before and it was most definitely NOT FUN. The drake would die first and I hoped to formally execute the knight.

They both spotted us, "Well, it looks like we have more visitors." said the knight.

Bartholomew was twirling his long-sword in impatience. I drove Zweihander into the ground where it stuck and crossed my arms.

"Oh?" replied the knight, "Not very happy at me I presume? Don't worry, many people are like that. That is why I came here, away from Lordran! Now run along

home-"

"Shut up." I said.

"Touchy," the knight replied, "maybe you need to learn some manners while you're staying here." he then spotted the ponies behind me. "Oh, you brought more snacks for Luther. How kind of you." he flicked his hand and the drake rushed us. I retrieved Zweihander from the ground, side-stepped the attack, and decapitated the beast with one blow. It slid a few meters and stopped close to the entrance. Everypony looked as if they had caught some type of bug. Oops.

"Well, I'm going to have fun with you!" said the knight, drawing what looked to be a scythe from behind his chair. His other hand glowed with a dark energy that sucked at my humanity. That was scary, but I wasn't going to show it. Bartholomew came around behind the knight and made sure he didn't do anything to bold. I stepped forward and waited for an attack. The knight just stood there.

"So where are you from exactly?" the knight asked, "I myself come from Anor Londo, where all good things are supposed to exist now. So they kicked me out, what a shame. You know, I always wondered if killing Gwynevere would be the best option for me at the moment."

I stepped forward and quickly slashed at him. He side stepped and reached his hand out to grab me. I jumped back and brought Zweihander down on him. He caught my blade and held it there, even when I fought to take it back. The knight was strong, no doubt. Bartholomew stabbed at the knight but was sliced on his shoulder with the scythe. The knight was also fast, and probably willing to kill everything to get what he wanted.

With my armor still on it, the knight cut off my hand holding Zweihander.

"RRRRRHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!" I roared with pain.

The knight laughed and lunged at my face, hand outstretched. I grabbed his arm with my good hand and pulled him over my shoulder, slamming him on the floor. I stomped my foot on his shoulder that was connected to the hand I was holding and pulled it off. His entire arm came with me as I stumbled back. This time the knight screamed and cursed. Bartholomew was on the evil-doer with what looked like a vengeful spirit in his helmeted eyes.

He stabbed the knight repeatedly until he was kicked into a wall a few meters away. Bartholomew slumped to the floor from the force of the blow. His armor was unnaturally indented into his chest. The knight turned and faced me; I raised my one good arm into a fist.

"Hah! You're going to fight me with your hand? You truly are a pathetic one aren't you?"

"HEY!" yelled Twilight, fury burning in her glowing eyes. Wait, her eyes were glowing? So was her horn, which meant something big and nasty was going to happen to somebody Twilight didn't like.

The knight turned to her, "And what can you do my little pony?"

"You're screwed." I said to him.

"YOU DON"T BUCK WITH A PONY'S FRIENDS!" screamed Twilight as a giant concussion hit the knight and he was crushed onto the ground. His armor had molded into something too thin for his body and he died.

I blinked, not knowing what to think.

Bartholomew looked up from his sitting position and gave as much of a bow as he could muster before he was sent back to his word, having beaten the knight. I felt my soul count soar and I felt good about myself. I grabbed Zweihander from my severed hand and looked around. I spotted an unlit bonfire in the back of the room and staggered to it in exhaustion. I touched the hilt of the sword embedded in the ashes and lit the bonfire. I sat down and let its magic heal me and replenish my wounds. Now I was missing both gauntlets, at least it matched.

I looked over at everypony else who was there and beckoned them over. Twilight had teleported Applejack, Fluttershy and Big Mac over and we all finally rested together. I kindled the bonfire.


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro  
>Dark Souls belongs to From Software<p>

Kindle the Bonfire  
>Chapter 8<p>

by sirhim11 

The Doctor had his equinity restored, Big Mac was healed, and everypony was happily sleeping by the bonfire. I silently got up and began surveying the area again, taking in the beautiful architecture and keeping an eye out for danger. The other human was dead yes, but that didn't mean there were other things about. Behind the self erected throne he had been sitting on there was a door. I went over to it, wondering how safe everypony would be if I left them for a few moments. I decided they would be alright and opened the door.

"Oh shi-, TWILIGHT!" I rushed over to my friends. "Twilight! Wake up! I need your help!"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Twilight stood and was followed by everypony else.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked as she gave a large yawn.

"I found the survivors." I said, gesturing to the opened door at the back of the room, "Come see."

Inside, there were multiple cages of varying size. Inside the cages were ponies, lots of ponies. They looked starved and decrepit. Some could barely fit in their cells and others huddled together for warmth and no doubt, in fear of me. I heard whimpers coming from those in the cages and those who were behind me. I walked over to the cage closest to me and forced the door open.

"Pl-please," cried the mare inside, "d-don't hurt me. Don't let it eat me."

I silently moved to a new cage and pulled the lock off. When I opened the cage the little colts and fillies inside began crying for their mothers.

_How many of these ponies' mothers are already dead?_

I then moved to a larger cage full of stallions.

"Get back you monster!" one of them said, "We won't play your game! The thing is right outside the door! I'll die in my cage thank you very much!"

"N-no!" said Fluttershy, tears dripping down her cheeks, "He's here to help you! Please, please believe me!"

I moved to a cage holding a starving pony. I opened it and placed a loaf of bread from my bags beside the stallion, who looked at me with anguish. My friends were still trying to convince the ponies that I wasn't hostile. They weren't paying attention to what I was doing.

_What had the bastard done to them to make them hate me as well?_

"It's got them tricked! Don't listen to them!" a pony said.

"He's not an 'it'." replied Rainbow Dash in what was barely a whisper.

Twilight and Rarity began using their magic to free more ponies. One weeping equine fell in Rarity's arms and just sobbed.

A colt and a filly were huddled in a corner of their cage, away from the rotting corpse on the other side. They looked at me with faces of such horror, such disgust. I had become their demon. I was walking through filth and waste. I was reminded of the cages in Sen's Fortress. I was reminded of the Great Swamp beneath Blighttown.

I opened the last cage and proceeded to help the mare out of it. She screamed and tried to crawl to the back of the cell, but the prison was so small there was no extra room for any movement. In her scrambling attempts, she almost fell out of the thin and into the muck. Her coat was chafing and bloody sores dotted her body. I pulled my hand back, looking for any friendly face.

I saw my friends helping and caring for the poor souls. They were too busy to look at me, accept Twilight who gave me a distraught glance and went back to her work. I took the whole scene in, finding the faces of the abused cringe and shy away from my helmeted face. I exited the room.

I sat at the bonfire, mulling over my new-found fame as an evil monster. I let the flame warm me, but it did no good. I wondered how the ponies in Canterlot would react to me. Were there humans hurting and killing all of Equestria? I hoped not.

"KILL IT!" I heard somepony yell, "KILL IT WHILE ITS GUARD IS DOWN!"

There was a scuffling of hooves and then a galloping sound.

"Lawrence, look out!" Applejack yelled.

I was bucked in the back. Oh so surprisingly, nothing happened to me. I just sat there, not wanting to care. Not wanting to feel. The heard my assailant get tackled to the ground and the deep voice of Big Macintosh whisper to him. I closed my eyes.

_At least I have friends._

"L-Lawrence?" asked Fluttershy, "everypony is still really afraid of you, and we don't want them to run off, so um... I mean..."

I got up, "It's okay, Fluttershy. I understand." I walked out of the building and into the street. I wasn't even in the mood to fight demons, and I loved slaying the monsters. I could hear the yelling, crying, and whimpering inside. I wasn't even able to cash in the souls I bore.

_Princess Celestia better have a good excuse for this._

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" I heard a pony cry. She had no doubt found their half eaten mother. When someon- somepony goes hollow they usually do so within the hour. She had been dead for longer than an hour. I berated myself for not giving her a proper burial. I berated myself for letting this happen. I berated myself for letting the filly see this. I berated myself for letting my friends see all this.

The yelling had stopped, but that was in respect for the dead mother, it wouldn't last. At least they could see that the drake was dead. The filly eventually stopped wailing after being muffled by somepony's hug. Pinkie Pie stumbled out the door with her hair straight down and ran over to me. She was sniffing and trying to keep the tears from streaming out, but the floodgates were bursting and she needed someone to vent to. I took the mare in hug, letting her cling to me as she bawled her eyes out.

"Who would do this?" her weak voice asked me.

"Humanity." I replied, disgusted with my own race.

_When you kill our murderers you do not bring us back._

I closed my eyes.

_Shut up self._

I pulled out the medallion Bartholomew had given me and clutched it.

_How long will you last? You've seen this all before. You could have stopped it but you took too long, again._

I opened my eyes.

_What would have happened to my friends if I had pushed them over the limit?_

_That doesn't matter! What matters is the protection of the defenseless! _

_By letting other suffer? I didn' know what to expect here! _

_That doesn't mean you couldn't have anticipated it!_

"Are you okay Lawrence?" Pinkie asked.

I found that I was shaking. I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine." I made an effort to repress my.

Pinkie eventually let go of me and went back inside to help with whatever was being done. Even with the medallion in my hand, even though I had travelled by myself for as long as I could remember, I never felt more alone than then.

_It could be worse, I mean, you could go hollow, insane, and kill all your friends._

I sighed.

_Quite._

I felt marred by the reality around me. I looked at my hands; now that my gauntlets were off I could see the numerous scars and calluses I had accumulated. I felt as if I were being slowly chipped away, into wherever the insane went. Pipsqueak came out, sat on the steps beside me, and buried his head in his hooves. I sized him up, seeing his thin, but toned muscles. I noticed that even though he was in a state of sorrow, he never fully relaxed himself. The stallion knew how to carry himself and did it well. He would make a great warrior, Apple Bloom was lucky.

I drew his long-sword. Pipsqueak looked up, "What are you doing?" he asked in his soft voice.

I pulled out a shard of Titanite and began etching it into the blade with a grinding stone, "Making your blade stronger."

When the Titanite ran out, I pulled out another and continued.

"Did you have to deal with all of this in Lordran?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Not all the time." I replied, "Sometimes the situation was different. It never ended on well. What's everypony doing in there?"

"They're resting and talking about you. Some want to get rid of you, but nopony is standing for it."

We were silent for a moment, only broken by the sound of the grinding stone.

"I think you're okay, if that helps." Pipsqueak said.

"It does." I replied, "How did you know I came from Lordran?"

"Twilight talked to me about it while you were fighting the other human. You were amazing, killing the drake and turning around to face the jerk. Then he cut your hand off and I thought you were done for." Pipsqueak said.

I was surprised to say the least. Yes, I was good with Zweihander but I was no master swordsman. I tried to imagine myself being as epic as the young stallion was letting on, but failed. I guessed it had something to do with my newness. Not much was told about all that went on in Lordran, or my personal life besides the very broad subjects.

A crashing sound came from within the building, which caused screaming to proceed. I handed Pipsqueak his sword and rushed inside. A gargoyle had destroyed the roof and had flown onto a rafter supporting what was left of the architecture. Twilight was flinging chucks of the broken ceiling at it from what she caught in order to protect the other ponies, but the stone didn't seem to do very much to it.

It rushed the group and prepared to swing. I got in the way of the axe and blocked the blow, but was thrown to the floor. It jumped on top of me and began ripping at my chest. I couldn't breathe, let alone move and struggled to get my pyromancy going. It tore off my helmet in the process of ripping at my hands to stop just that. Twilight and Rarity were trying all the spells they knew, but the beast still didn't die. My armor was holding, but my head was exposed and the demon took the opportunity. It bit down on my head. I died.

I came back to the sight of an exploding gargoyle. I looked around and saw Pinkie Pie holding her recently discharged cannon. After the red haze dissipated everypony rushed to my blood-stain, oblivious to my presence. Twilight touched my blood and brought it closer to her eyes, unbelieving.

"He- he can't just DIE LIKE THAT!" yelled Rainbow Dash, who was holding back more tears.

I tried to call out to them, "I'm-"

Fluttershy, who was already streaming more tears turned to a smug looking pony who was saying, "That's one problem dealt with."

"W-what did you just say?" she asked, drying her eyes.

The stallion turned to Fluttershy, a smile on his face, "Whadya mean? It's dead!"

A look of horror turned to anger on the yellow mare's face, "He's not an '**it**'..."

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" the stallion began.

"**HE DIED FOR YOU!"** Fluttershy screamed.

_Where did THAT come from?_

The stallion paled, "B-but-"

"YOU'RE THE MONSTER! YOU ATTACKED HIM! AND WHAT DOES HE GET?" Fluttershy continued, "A NO GOOD ROTTEN MEANIE!" Fluttershy was backing the quaking pony into the corner.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

"Quite." I said. Applejack turned to face me, and went wide-eyed.

"L-Lawrence?" she asked. Heads turned and gasps ensued.

"I think you've forgotten that I'm an undead. Look I'd like to explain how being hollowed works, but I'd like to get at my blood stain." I said as I walked towards the ponies.

_I hope they don't mob me._

They mobbed me. I didn't fall to the ground this time.

"Right, well once this hug-fest is over I hope you've convinced everypony else that I'm good. I need to do something. And don't tell me to shut up." I said.

"Ha ha." Rainbow dash said through a huge grin.

They let me go and I wondered how many times I would have to go through one of those again, probably a good amount. I walked over to the blood stain and touched it with my finger. It disintegrated and I felt the souls I had lost come back to me. I picked up my helmet off the floor and put it on.

"Grrr, I'm a big scary demon." I said to the fillies and colts who were staring at me in more wonder than horror. They squealed and fell behind Fluttershy.

"Lawrence is now really the time?" the yellow mare asked me.

The stallion she had recently yelled at looked at me apprehensively, "So, you ARE a monster?"

"Yes, but I'm only a hollow, and I haven't gone insane yet so you all should be safe." I replied.

"Wait, you haven't gone insane YET? What do you mean by that?" Rarity asked me.

"It means what I said." I replied, "All hollows will eventually go insane if they don't restore themselves, I guess you weren't there when I told Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack this."

I took out a humanity and absorbed it. All the Trottingham survivors gasped. They whispered to one another on what they thought I had done. I sighed, I wasn't going to stand here and explain the world of the darksign to them while Canterlot had to be reached. Besides, they needed to get on with what they were doing and probably go to Ponyville.

I walked over to the bonfire and sat down, plotting our next move. Looting the city was probably a bad idea since there were still survivors. I would probably be looked down on by my friends anyway, so it was unfortunately out of the option. Sending Pipsqueak, the Doctor, and Big Macintosh back with the Trottingham survivors made the best sense for me and that way we would be able to avoid unnecessary conflict between the two parties.

I touched the hilt of the sword that was lying in the bonfire and reversed my hollowing. My six friends joined me, followed by Big Mac's group. The others were still too wary of me to come any closer. I didn't mind as long as I had my friends. The souls I had collected bled out of me and into the bonfire. I decided to work on my endurance, hoping I would be able to keep up with everypony the next time we raced.

"You are a very interesting individual Lawrence." the Doctor said.

I chuckled, "And you all aren't?"


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 9

"I'm not leaving you!" Pipsqueak said, his determination overflowing, "I could learn so much about how to use my sword, and help you out, and-"

"And you can stop right there." interjected Applejack, "Your talent with that sword o' yours will help everypony get to Ponyville in one piece, not to mention your responsibilities there! Dag nab-bit Pip, Ah don't want ya anywhere near Apple Bloom but Ah know it's inevitable."

"Eeyup." said Big Mac.

Pipsqueak blushed into a cherry hue and spluttered something.

"So you better take care of her or you'll have hell ta pay once Ah get back." finished the coppery orange mare.

Pipsqueak turned to me in a final act of desperation, hoping that I would come to his rescue.

"I learned to use Zweihander all on my own." I said, trying to console the young stallion, "It's best that you do the same. It'll keep you on your toes, and that's the important thing. Don't worry about it, I'll come back to teach you as much as you want to know."

Pipsqueak finally gave in, "Fine..."

"Then we'd best be off!" said the Doctor, full of energy, "Oh, and by the way Lawrence,"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Thanks for returning my equinity; I wouldn't dream of letting my dearly beloved see me so... decrepit."

"I think it'll work out just fine between you two, no need to worry." I told him.

After extended waving and goodbyes, some even directed at me, the party left and once again the seven of us were by ourselves.

"He seems to have taken a likin' to ya Lawrence." noted Applejack.

"Who Pipsqueak?" I asked, "I guess so. I never thought of myself as a mentor. It would be pretty cool, after everything in Lordran gets cleared up, to come back here and train him."

"In what?" Pinkie asked.

"Demon-slaying." I replied.

We began heading to the west side of the city, in the direction of Canterlot. The streets weren't as full of hollows as originally thought and those that did appear ceased to be a threat after they tasted Zweihander. Besides the fact that we were exiting the former home of thousands of deceased and hollowed ponies, we were in high spirits. Unfortunately, the feeling died once we got to the end of the city.

The gate was busted open and guard ponies' bodies were strewn everywhere. My guess was that the horde had flanked the city and at the same time forced everypony to stay under the wall so nopony could see outside. Since the attack was expected from the other side of the city this side had been breached and that was when the chaos ensued. This was a brutal end for such a peaceful race. Of course, any end by demons is brutal. I would know.

"Wait," said Fluttershy, "don't you think we should say something for all the lives lost in the city? I don't feel like just leaving them would be good. I mean, if that's okay with you..."

We were outside the city and had turned to view the newly destroyed walls and buildings. I removed my helmet and waited for someone to speak. I had to think of something to say...

"I knew a few ponies in Trottingham," began Rarity, "they were good ponies. They were full of life and happiness. I would get m inspirations for dresses by walking through the parks. I just wish there was some way to bring all of the ponies back."

"I remember going to a Wonderbolts air show here." said Rainbow Dash, "They were so amazing, and I wish they were still here to fight with us. They would get us out of this, no problem."

There was a span of silence held for those lost and we all bowed our heads. I was reminded of Blighttown, the New Londo Ruins, and the Undead Burg all at the same time. This city was full of hopes and dreams and living breathing souls full of fire and passion. Just like Lordran, they were now gone.

"What a tragedy..." Applejack said, thinking her own deep thoughts.

"This is in the past." I began, "Let it be known that there were survivors. Let it be known that their cry for help was answered. And now we must look on, so we gaze forward into the future. We see what must be done, what must be sacrificed. This is what we fight for. We fight for those who lost and for those who must win. We fight for a better world."

The six mares looked up and held themselves with higher spirits than when we had come in. I could turn off my 'veteran demon-slayer' act. I put my helmet back on and turned to the city that would determine the fate of our quest. I felt alive again, ready to face new challenges and defeat new enemies for those whom I held dear. This was what I died for. To free lost lands. It had been years since I had something to defend besides myself. My thoughts turned to Anor Londo and I faltered. Oh, yeah. That one place...

_You're forgetting your duty to your princess, THAT is your primary goal._

I did have something else to defend, but I felt a stronger need to be here, to help these ponies.

_My primary goal is to rid the world of the insane and demonic by any means necessary. Besides, the Everfree Forest is extremely dangerous. It would be better to deal with the problem at hand if anything else. _

Great, I was arguing again.

_That still doesn't mean Gwynevere isn't in danger. She relies on you to get things done and you go off on an unapproved mission to save a country you know nothing about._ _An you know you could get through the Everfree Forest if you tried._

"Lawrence?"

I jumped, "Huh? What?"

"You were mumbling to yourself." said Twilight, "Are you alright?"

_Mumbling to myself? I don't mumble to myself._

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just mulling over things." I replied.

_I've never mumbled to myself. Why would I be doing it now?_

I tried to tune into my friends' conversation to get my mind off the subject.

"...and we'll have cake and ice cream and music and dancing and games and lots of fun and laughter!" Pinkie said. I guessed she was talking about the party she was planning once we got to Canterlot.

_Music, I like music. So calming._

I couldn't remember the last time I had heard a good song.

"I just want to see the princesses again." Twilight said.

"What are they like? The princesses I mean." I asked.

"Well," began the violet mare, "Princess Celestia is the ruler of the day and controls the raising and lowering of the sun."

_Wh-what? The sun? The SUN? But, but Gwynevere is the Princess of the Sun! How could this be possible? Does my country connect with theirs more than I thought?_

"Then there's Princess Luna, who rules the night and thus raises and lowers the moon." continued Twilight.

_Oh, my. Is Gwyndolin tied to all of this as well? Do my rulers know of this equine race?_

Asking my friends would probably confuse them more than I already was, so I decided to save it for later.

"They both rule in Harmony, bringing peace to all of Equestria. If anypony can fix this, it's them." Twilight finished.

I looked into the sky, trying to clear my thoughts. I let go of my stresses and worries which nagged at me and breathed a contented sigh. Then I noticed a large mass of clouds in the distance. They kept together and seemed to form columns and pillars, but that was impossible.

"Do you see that group of clouds in the distance?" I asked.

Rainbow Dash looked saddened as she glanced at where I was pointing.

"Yeah, that's Cloudsdale. You could say it WAS Cloudsdale, until a huge amount of those gargoyle things took it for themselves. The princesses tried to save it but there were too many of them. Lots of good ponies didn't make it. Just like everywhere else." she said.

"Right. Well, that's another thing to add to the list." I said, plotting the destruction of the flying monsters.

_If I could funnel them through into smaller groups, taking them out would be easy. I just he to find out where that place would be._

"What? You're actually thinking of, by yourself, taking on ALL of Cloudsdale?" Rainbow asked, "But that's suicide!"

"You've met me, right?" I asked, "My name is Lawrence. I kill demons for a living. I've died more times than I care to count. Zweihander weighs more than all of you combined. I can fly-"

"Ah call horseapples!" yelled Applejack.

"But besides the last one, all of these are true." I finished.

"But how do you expect to get up there? It's in the air, and you're not a Pegasi so you can't walk on clouds." said Fluttershy.

"Who said I was coming to them?" I asked, "All I have to do is piss them off and they'll all come flocking to me."

"At the same time..." said Rarity, "This plan sounds dreadfully unhealthy."

"I'm not all that concerned about my health unless it involves my mental stability." I said.

"But it's dangerous!" said Pinkie Pie, "Who would want to die over and over again?"

"Someone with a cause." I said, "But first we need to take care of Canterlot."

"Agreed!" said Twilight.

As I kept scanning the clouds, I eventually ended up staring at the sun. It was so radiant now that there was no overcast to block the view. I was reminded of a cheery knight named Solaire who sought his own sun, and I believed him. He made and handed out white-sign soap stones to all the undeads he could find. A dark patch of color flicked in and out of the outline in the sun's rays. I blinked; trying to see what I thought was there.

"What are you looking at Lawrence?" Twilight asked me.

"I think I saw something in the sun." I said.

"Maybe you're just looking into the light too much darling." Rarity commented.

"No, I saw something." I said, "I wonder what it is."

The spot appeared again, this time bigger.

"Prepare yourselves." I said, "I don't know what's coming but I think it's big."

"Aw come on Lawrence," Applejack said, "There' nothing there."

The speck got bigger, and bigger. I readied Zweihander and waited.

"Um, Lawrence... I don't-"

A gargantuan dragon slammed down beside me and let out a mighty roar! Fluttershy screamed and hid behind me while Twilight cast a shield over us.

"WOW WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

Four griffins flew down next to the beast and tried to calm it down.

"Easy there Mordecai, the thing is obviously with the ponies. Just calm down and-"

"**SHUT UP!"** the dragon named Mordecai roared, **"Do you know what the humans did to our race?"**

"L-Lawrence?" Fluttershy asked me in what was barely a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Wh-what is he talking about?"

"Ancient history." I replied, "It's bloody and dark, so delving into it would be bad."

Mordecai looked at me, smoke coming out of his nostrils, **"You have some answers to give."**

"I do, don't I?" I replied.

"**And you six, you're coming with me whether you like it or not! Their Majesties the princesses will want to see you."**

"What kind of answers?" I asked.

"**YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO HUMAN!"** Mordecai roared.

As my hearing slowly recovered I tried to flesh out why he was so mad at me.

_Maybe it's because of the Great War between the dragons and the Lords, but that wouldn't make sense. The dragons of that time were evil, and from what I heard, this one was in contact with the princesses. There are two explanations: either these ponies are actually evil, or this dragon just has some human issues._

"...is a good person, he would never do anything to harm anypony! Or dragon in this case!" I heard Rainbow Dash say.

"An' that's the truth!" said Applejack.

"**You know not of what you speak!"** said Mordecai, enraged by their defense.

"But we do!" said Twilight, "We know who Lawrence is, and we know that he would fight to the end for Equestria! What happened so long ago doesn't matter! What's important is that he is here!"

The griffins squawked in surprise as the dragon tore through the shield encircling the six mares and took them away from me!

"NO!" I roared as I flung myself onto the dragon's arm. The beast grunted in disgust and took off.

"Lawrence!" Twilight screamed as I struggled to keep my grip.

The griffins were yelling at Mordecai to stop, but he kept going. We were hit by a gust of wind and I was thrown off. The griffins swooped to catch me, but my armor was too heavy for the four of them and they were as close to death as I was.

"GO! LET GO!" I roared, "Take care of them!"

They let me go and gave me one last look before turning to their charge. I saw them fly to a gigantic castle-city jutting from the side of an enormous mountain. There was a gigantic pink shield surrounding the castle. The wind shrieked by me and I wondered how long it would take for-

I flattened onto the hard earth and died.


	10. Chapter 10

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro  
>Dark Souls belongs to From Software<p>

Kindle the Bonfire  
>Chapter 10<p>

by sirhim11 

I came back at the Trottingham bonfire. I was seething. I wanted to rend something in half. I had lost my friends and now the little ponies were going to Canterlot without me, kidnapped by a dragon no less! I wondered how they would be handling it. I guessed not very well with how I had fallen to my death. The human I had previously killed walked into the room.

"YOU!" he said, drawing his weapon.

I lifted my hand and he exploded in flame. As he flailed I charged him and brought Zweihander up and through his arm. It severed and he was thrown back from the force of the blow. I jumped forward and drove Zweihander into his heart. He made a soft gargling sound and died. I was still mad.

_Humanity wasted! I can't believe it! _

As more thoughts spun through my head I rested at the bonfire. I released the souls I had gotten from killing the fool the second time, and ran out of the building. I was going to get to Canterlot and give that dragon a piece of my mind. Then I was going to make sure my friends were okay. No, scratch that. I was going to go to my friends first, they take priority. I passed the gate and ran out into the open countryside.

"My, you're making something of yourself Lawrence. I could almost applaud you!" a voice said.

The human? No, the fluctuation and tone were different. I looked around to find out where the source of the voice had come from and couldn't find anything. This was sort of new.

"Of course it's new! You haven't experienced EVERYTHING have you?" the voice said.

It could read my thoughts? That was disorienting. Oh, well. I began thinking of all the horrible ways I had died. Adding a few ways I had killed my adversaries to make things more interesting.

"Oh, come now!" the voice said, "I was having a wonderful time looking through your life and you had to go ahead and ruin all the fun!"

_Show yourself, if you don't mind._

_But that would really bring chocolate rain down on the parade. No one wants that!_

_Who are you?_

_Only a little voice in your head! Hahahaha!_

I caught myself chuckling involuntarily. I frowned.

_So you're the one who's been making me mumble. That would be the only explanation would it not? I only fall into insanity while hollowed so I'm safe. Well, not anymore..._

_Why yes! I'm glad you found that out! Please, allow me to introduce myself!_

A bright flash occurred before me and I had to shield my eyes. After I lowered my hand I saw before me a mixture of different creatures all clashing into one... thing.

_But you said... never mind._

"I am Discord!" the thing said with a slight chuckle.

My mind clicked with a recent memory.

"My friends have talked about you; you're the Spirit of Chaos if I remember correctly." I replied.

"You don't disappoint Lawrence! You would be quite useful." Discord said.

I thought of how mad the dragon had become and then thought of how Discord had manipulated my thoughts.

"Did you stage this?" I asked.

Discord laughed in glee and pink colored rainclouds burst into existence above us. They then began raining chocolate. So that's what he had meant.

"My you are a clever one!" Discord said, "All I had to do was tap into that dragon's emotions and BANG! You end up here! Brilliant, no?"

I decided to let go of my anger and just talk. He could be useful if it was possible to convince him to my cause.

"Why did you call me here? Another way to phrase the question is why did you get me killed?" I asked.

"Well, because I wanted to use you Lawrence. I have a great urge to show you something. I want to do THIS!" Discord said as he shot for my head. I grabbed his hand and threw him onto the ground. Another bright flash and he was gone.

"Will you hold still?" Discord asked.

I turned to see him looking at me crossly, his arm still bent in the painful direction I had put it in. It then twisted the opposite way and righted itself in its natural position. Weird.

"What did I do?" I asked, more cautious of the Chaos Spirit, "Did you attack me or was it just me?" I asked.

"Bah!" replied Discord, "It seems you will have to see things this way." 

He grabbed a chunk of pink cloud and turned it into a mirror. I wasn't going to ask questions because 'chaos' didn't seem to make sense, as a rule. Or as an un-rule, because chaos had no rules. Discord then planted the mirror in front of me and the image appeared to be a hollow. Then another hollow, and another, and another. They all stared at me, as if they were expecting something. I took a step back and waited for any sign of danger.

"They're waiting for you to come to them." Discord said, "They're seeking you out. You know there's no escape from this, yet you keep going. Why? Why do you keep going Lawrence?"

I tried to look away, but the image called to me. The hollows were mouthing words, but the lack of sound was evident. I wanted to reply, but I realized I had nothing to say. I didn't know why I kept going. I was being transfixed; I had to get out of here!

"No! Don't do that! Come, see into the mirror!" said Discord, "You know you want to finally rest. To give up your task and hand the torch to someone else. You have done your job! Let it happen! Let go!"

My mind was confused and disoriented; the thoughts that were running through me grew dark. I thought of all the times I had died and come back to only die again. And again. I thought of all the pain I had endured and wondered if it was all worth it. I raised my hand up to my face and saw how hollowed I had become. I could see the bone in my forefinger, and felt the nerve fibers scrape against rotting flesh. I was falling apart. I made a mental reassessment of how truly dangerous of a game this life was, if I could actually call it a life. What if... what if he was right? Could I really give all this up? I could, couldn't I? Nothing would stop me, and I would be able to be perfectly happy.

"Yes, give in!" Discord said.

I wanted to, oh how I wanted to.

My hands grew lax as my mind began to relax, finally letting all the stress go. I dropped Zweihander and the blade fell with a BANG. I turned to look at it.

"NO! Keep looking into the mirror! Forget your sword, you won't need it where you're going!" Discord said and then smiled with a chuckle.

I faltered.

_Zweihander was my first true weapon. It got me through thick and thin. If I give it up, what would remind me of who I am?_

I remembered the medallion Bartholomew had given me and I pulled it out. Discord grabbed for it, but I was able to keep it away. He harrumphed and snapped his fingers. Another bright flash and the medallion was gone, replaced by an apple. I turned to Discord and picked up Zweihander. That was an insult to a friend, someone who I would probably never meet again. Discord chuckled and the apple turned back into the medallion.

"You see, I mean no direct harm! I simply want to rule Equestria in chaos!" he said.

I thought of something, "You can't do that if you're surrounded by demons and hollows. They don't care for harmony or chaos, they only care for souls."

Discord laughed, "You think I don't know this? All I have to do is guide them back to Lordran and I will be at peace!"

"You can move the hollows yes, but not demons." I replied, "It's impossible to lead a demon away from their lair unless they're killed. I would know. Trust me."

"So what are you implying?" Discord asked me.

"If Equestria falls, you fall." I said.

Discord laughed, again, "How does Equestria have anything to do with me?"

"Simple," I said, "it consists with that of corruption."

Discord looked at me sideways, trying to wrap his head around my statement.

I elaborated, trying to put the complex concept to word, "If absolute power rules, corruption will rise. The Lords of Lordran ruled, but eventually became corrupted. I'm guessing it happened with Equestria one thousand years ago as well. Therefore, if you rule Equestria with absolute dominion and you are the only thing left, you will be corrupted and turn to harmony in some way."

Discord looked at me wide-eyed.

"Furthermore, if that doesn't happen because of some magic you possess, then harmony will be dead. If harmony is dead and chaos only exists, chaos becomes normal. It becomes the nature of things and assimilates itself into a harmonious role. Whether you like it or not, the end of Equestria means the end of you."

Discord let his jaw drop and seemed to think for a while. I hoped to all that which I believed he would see my reasoning. It was how I explained all this, the darksign and the demons. There had been too much light in the world and darkness had to come back. It was the only explanation for why it all happened. The chocolate rain went from a steady downpour to a melancholy drizzle.

"Alright, you win." Discord declared, "But I still get to make chocolate rain!"

I chuckled, "Of course. Chaos has to exist in harmony as well."

_And stay out of my head._

_...No!_

Discord chuckled and I sighed, it was worth a shot.

"So! Where is the 'oh so powerful' Lawrence going to go now?" Discord asked.

"To Canterlot." I said, "Can you teleport us there?"

"Hm," Discord said, "Because of the princess' magic, I can only get us so far..."

"Good enough" I replied.

"Well, off we go!" Discord said as he grabbed my arm and-

I was startled by my new surroundings again.

"How do you teleport so fast?" I asked.

"Chaos is very prompt and never late when it doesn't want to be!" Discord replied.

All around us were ruined carts and tents. The bodies of demons and ponies alike were strewn everywhere. I looked to the highest peak of the mountain and found the shielded body of Canterlot. Smoke was rising in the air and small blips of light flashed. I guessed the battle had taken a downward turn and Canterlot had lost ground. At least it still existed.

"I do wonder," said Discord as we began walking, "why don't all who've died come back?"

"I don't know" I replied, "I only know that it happens if you are cursed with the darksign."

We walked in silence for a moment, well I walked. Discord half flew and half danced, pirouetting to an unheard tune. I wondered what my friends would think of this, what their reaction would be, and whether or not they would accept my decision.

_You're such a worry wart! You should soap up!_

The ground beneath me turned to soap and I slipped, crashing into a partially destroyed tent.

"Oh, ha ha." I said.

Discord snickered and began skating on the slick surface. The pun did get my mind off the subject, and nothing wrong was done. Hopefully that would be the extent of his trickery.

I picked myself back up and kept walking.

"If the princess' magic prevents us from teleporting nearer, what's stopping it from stopping you?" I asked the hybrid.

"Nothing!" he replied, "They just hate my teleporting in and out all the time!"

I looked at the rotting bodies of the ponies. Most of them were Pegasi and earth pony races. As we came closer to the mountain the bodies of unicorns became the dominant corpses. I guessed the tactics of Equestria involved the unicorns giving indirect fire and the others acting as the forward forces. Not very complex, but with one thousand years of peace I wasn't expecting much tactical prowess.

A shadow touched the edge of my vision, then the faint sound of wings breaking the air. I turned and faced an absolutely atrocious looking white skinned, bat-winged creature holding a spear that looked to be that of a sea creature. It gave a screech and dove at me. I raised Zweihander and charged. Five more flew at me from behind the broken tents scattering the area. I swung down on the first one and cut it nearly in half, but was tackled by another. I then experienced a very painful beating by the five vengeful beasts. I had to keep this from happening. It only lasted a few moments for some reason, and as I lifted my helmeted face out from the mud I saw Discord performing a dance routine with them.

I healed myself with a shot of estus and threw pyromancy at everything but Discord. They screamed and howled, but died all the same. Discord finished a move and looked at the charred corpses. He smiled gleefully and snickered.

"What fun this is!" he said.

"Quite." I replied as I picked myself up from the ground.

_Sssoooooo much fun. _

_Do you know how to dance? _

_No. _

_Well why not? _

_Darksign. _

_That's no excuse! _

_Says the Chaos Spirit. _

_The who? _

_You. _

_You? _

_No, you. _

_So you're the Chaos Spirit. _

_What? _

_I'm confused... _

_I confused me? _

_No! I confused you! Wait, who? _

_You! _

"Stop it." I finally said as Discord suppressed his laughter.

_...No!_


	11. Chapter 11

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 11

By sirhim11

"_Luna, what's wrong?"_

"_It's Gwendolyn sister, something's wrong."_

"…"

"_I can't contact Gwyn! Guard!"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Send your squad to Lordran and find out what is going on."_

"_Right away ma'am."_

"_I'm sure nothing has befallen them sister."_

"_This has been happening too often for me to look over it, but you're right. They are a strong race, much stronger than ours. Nothing short of an apocalypse would stop them."_

The room shook.

Princess Celestia was worried that the columns would not be able to hold much longer. As she rested she heard the roars and screams of battle even from this height.

"How could this have happened?" She asked herself.

Thoughts of the impending doom of her race sluiced into her mind, adding worry and regret to her accumulating stress.

Princess Luna flew in, her armor more dented and beaten than Celestias. The ruler of the moon took a glance at her sister and began consoling her fears.

"I know we struggle sister, I know this seems hopeless. But we must not quit."

Celestia picked herself up and walked onto the balcony. A cacophony of noise rang out towards her as she saw the raging city below. Equine against demon against hollow fought and died like ants battling for territory. She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath. Her armor became luminescent in the sun's rays. She shone like a beacon, a ray of hope in this endless struggle.

"I know sister."

A dragonslayer arrow flew out of the fray and hit Celestia's shield, cast before the fight even began. She then dove from her balcony and into the battle, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to save her country.

The medical tent was full. It was more than full, but at the same time, the nurse said nopony would be refused treatment. All the cots were taken; all the space around the cots was taken, all the extra room was taken.

Town Watch stepped wherever there wasn't a body. He heard moans, cries, and the constant battle. He finally stepped up to a particular cot, or as close as he could get, and looked the pony lying in it over. She was missing a leg, a fore hoof, and one ear. A civilian, caught where no one wants to be: near a hollow.

Watch reached into his saddlebag and pulled out his blanket. He then draped it over the unfortunate mare, who was shivering.

"Take care Berry." The colt said.

He then waded out of the tent and looked around.

"Private!" A voice yelled.

Watch looked to his right and saw his sergeant scowling at him.

"Let's get going! Second Company needs support!"

"Yes sir!" Watch barked back as he made sure his armor was snuggly strapped.

He then followed Sergeant Hay Bale through their area of operations. Mana pools cooked for spells, firebombs were stacked for pegasi, and wagons were piled high with swords, axes, and spears for the earth ponies. Everyone ran about, fulfilling their task.

The two ponies then came to the edge of the encampment where generals sat in tents and made battle plans that kept failing. Watch caught sight of the rest of his squad, three more earth ponies. They exchanged nods and headed towards the pink shield encompassing High Canterlot. They easily passed through it and began galloping.

"The briefing they gave me went a little something like this." Hay Bale began, "We're all screwed, so try your best and get Second Company out of there."

"A full retreat?" asked Lance Line.

"Only for this flank, we'll double back once the pegasi can provide air support to this sector." Hay Bale answered.

They rounded a corner and saw a demon climb over a pile of rubble a block away. Before the squad could do anything, its head exploded. Three battered unicorns stepped out of hiding.

"Report." Hay Bale said.

"Second Company, present and accounted for sir." The unicorn in the middle said, throwing down a bulging bag of dog tags.

Watch grimaced.

"Right, well, we came to tell you to get the hell out of the area." Hay Bale began. "A Taurus Demon was supposed to be coming this way."

"It did."

The dragon named Mordecai landed on the far side of the castle, away from most of the danger. The six ponies in his claws were placed in the highest tower, where they were told to wait for Princess Celestia. Mordecai then stated that he was hungry and flew into the battle.

"Eeewwwww…" Pinkie Pie said, cringing along with the rest of her friends.

They were sad for what had happened to Lawrence, but knew that he would be okay. They were still quite mad at the dragon letting their undead compatriot fall to his death and would not cease their accusations at the beast on the ride over. That is, until the griffins began explaining why Mordecai hated humans.

"…and after the Age of Fire, when the Great Dragon Exodus occurred, the dragons still held pain and regret in their hearts over their massive loss. That is why dragons and undead don't mix well." The griffin finished.

Twilight, who was enraptured by the story, blinked a couple of times and finished processing the massive amount of history she had heard. The others were already bored of the tale and had wandered off in search of some food.

"Hey Twi'," Applejack called, "Ah'm sure the story was fine, but look! Apples!"

Twilight thanked the griffins, who flew off in search for Mordecai, and joined her friends. Rarity magically hoofed the violet unicorn one of the red fruits and they sat together as they ate.

They tried to make conversation, but the constant roar of battle below threw them off. Everypony was wondering the same thing. Eventually, Rainbow Dash found the courage to ask.

"Twilight, where do you think your brother is?"

Twilight set down her apple. "I…"

"On that matter, where do you think Princess Cadence is?" interjected Rarity.

"I…don't know." Twilight said, bowing her head. "I just want it all to stop."

"We all do." consoled Fluttershy.

Their mourning was cut short by a clang of metal on stone. The six ponies looked up to see a bloody Princess Celestia, gasping for breath, her legs shaking.

"PRINCESS!" Twilight's party said in unison.

Celestia looked up and smiled at the mares who rushed to her and helped her to a couch. Princess Luna burst into the room, took in the situation, and began healing her sister. Twilight and Rarity helped, but were eclipsed by Luna's proficiency.

"Sister I told you that your shield would only last so long." The blue alicorn scolded.

"What happened?" asked a distraught Twilight.

"There is much to be discussed." Said the healed sun princess, "But right now, eat."

Luna shook her head, "Make sure my sister doesn't do anything foolish." She said before she launched off the balcony.

"We shall start from the beginning." Began Celestia, "Twilight, please hold your questions until after I am finished."

Twilight, who had her hoof raised, lowered it and blushed.

"These demons and hollows have come from the same country as the dragons so long ago: the land on the other side of the Everfree Forest. They have infested most of Equestria and are only held back by the dragon, griffin, and zebra nations. As of now, the blight has been taking its toll on our land and we do not know how much longer we can hold out. Now by your sudden cease in contact I have been quite worried about your wellbeing. However, now that you are here my worries have disappeared. It is good to see you all again…"

"Spike is dead." Twilight murmured.

Celestias eyes went wide. There was silence.

"Twilight…" She said, "I…I am so sorry."

Fluttershy was hugging Twilight and Pinkie Pie was hugging Fluttershy.

"How did it happen?" asked the sun princess.

"A great big monster with a great big axe and huge horns, or tusks, or whatever attacked Ponyville. It got 'im." said Applejack, who was holding her hat in respect.

"A Taurus Demon." answered Celestia.

"One more thing." Twilight said, without a waver in her voice.

"Yes Twilight?" asked their ruler.

"Where is my brother?"


	12. Chapter 12

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 12

By sirhim11

The sound of roaring. It was everywhere. Town Watch looked around, searching through the rubble for his squad mates.

"Sergeant! Sergeant!" he yelled over the sound of the crumbling building beside him.

From a direction behind him he heard a voice say, "Alpha squad, move up!"

Watch turned in that direction, his ears ringing from yet another roar. Lance Line came over the rubble in the street first, followed by Sergeant Hay Bale and the rest of his squad.

"We found Watch!" Basket Weaver said.

"Sir, what the hell just happened?" asked Rope Coil.

"The Taurus Demon happened, and he's a big 'un." replied Hay Bale.

As the squad ran back to their temporary headquarters, they saw a large number of pegasi fly over, then the sound of firebombs hitting their targets as screams of those shot down mixed with more roaring broke the air. Alpha squad made it to the base after skirting through alleys to avoid packs of Capra Demons and ran through the pink shield.

"What are we going to do when the demons decide to attack the shield over our heads?" Watch asked.

"That won't happen!" replied Hay Bale, "We just need more orders from Lieutenant Flower Pot and everything will be fine!"

They trotted to a particular tent with their company number on it and went inside. Flower Pot, a mare with short-cut hair and stern eyes looked up from a report that she was reading over a map that she was analyzing.

"Report." She said.

"Second company sustained heavy casualties, ma' am. Three made it out."

"What about the Taurus Demon?"

"It's tearing the city apart; we were almost crushed by it when we tried to pursue the beast. Nothing seems to be slowing it down, and if we don't keep it distracted we can kiss this shield goodbye."

"Hmm…" Flower Pot said thoughtfully. "Intercept Bravo squad and deal with the undead mob to our right flank. Don't get too close to the middle of the battlefield. You know why."

"Yes ma'am." Hay Bale said.

As the squad left the tent Hay Bale began explaining the battle situation. "Before we went on our oh, so successful rescue mission for Second company I was briefed on the battle situation. Left flank is controlled mainly by demons. Right flank is besieged by hollows, and middle is a giant clusterbuck of the both of them. So don't go chasing after every last hollow and wander into a killing ground."

"Yes sir." The squad replied.

They passed the medical tent and Watch tried to take a peek inside.

"You can see your darling when we rest, Watch." Hay Bale barked.

The disheartened colt sighed and moved on. Then there was a crashing sound and they looked up. The Taurus Demon was slamming against the shield, pounding against the thing as hard as it could. Reluctantly, the equines moved on. They passed through the pink shield yet again and began galloping. "

"Bravo should be holed up in the café down the street." Hay Bale said.

They rounded the corner and found the said building littered with unmoving undead corpses, sliced open, crushed, and burnt to the point of a meat grinder.

"Bravo, you there?" Hay Bale yelled.

Five ponies popped their heads out and waved at their compatriots. Alpha squad gingerly walked through the pile of hollowed bipedals and equines and into the dilapidated building.

"What happened here?" Basket Weaver asked.

The colts of Bravo squad looked at each other, as if trying to figure something out.

"We aren't really sure." One of them said, "We were getting hammered hard. Baker's Dozen was separated and we thought we were all going to die."

"Then an undead human appeared out of nowhere and started attacking everything around him!" Interrupted Baker's Dozen, "It had a huge sword that it wielded like it weighed nothing!"

"Once the thing had killed them all, it just left." finished the first speaker.

Alpha squad looked at the five ponies as if they were crazy.

"Right," replied Hay Bale, "well I have a hard time believing that fiasco of a story, but you're alive and that's all I care about. We're supposed to give you support until further notice."

There was another earsplitting roar. All the ponies turned and looked outside the café to see the shield shudder, crack, and then shatter.

"Oh buck…" Watch said. He thought of the medical tent. He thought of Berry Punch.

"Damnit!" cried Lance Line, "We've been getting our flanks kicked for this entire war! Why can't we just get the unicorns to send super-spells at them or something?"

"Calm it private…" Hay Bale managed, grinding his own teeth, "We just need to keep it together."

A moan barely crossed Watch's ears. He turned to see scores of hollows coming towards them.

"S-Sarge," He stuttered, "W-What do we do?"

The rest of the party turned to see the shambling undead getting closer. Sergeant Hay Bale went wide eyed. He stood there, speechless for a moment, trying to figure out something to do. The hollows got closer. All the ponies turned to the sergeant, waiting for orders.

"We need to get back to base." Hay Bale finally said.

All the colts quickly obliged and began galloping in retreat. They saw spells flying at the huge Taurus Demon who was unphased. They were yet again deafened by its roars. When they recovered their hearing all that met them were the moans of the undead chasing them, their shambling feet scraping on the ground. Watch felt something that was relatively new to the Equine race: Terror. They galloped as fast as they could, their breath coming in heaves. What brief and rickshaw training they had received had barely prepared them for this. Watches lungs were burning, set ablaze by what he felt as an unfair plot to cut short his now miserable life.

There was a beam of light. It shot out of the sky and into the horde behind them, disintegrating all that it touched. Princess Celestia landed with a powerful thud on the cobblestone street. The colts stopped, gasping for air.

"Thank you princess…" Hay Bale said in between breaths, "We wouldn't have made it…"

"No matter." The princess said, "As you can see from here the temporary base has been destroyed."

Watch closed his eyes.

"I need you to intercept First Company and tell them to retreat back to the castle. They're cut off on the right flank."

"Yes ma'am." Hay Bale said, with more breath.

Their ruler launched into the air again in pursuit of a Stray Demon. The group looked at each other, knowing that they would have to stay out in the danger for even longer.

"Let's go." said Sergeant Hay Bale.

Pulling himself together one last time, Watch was the only one that replied, "Yes sir."


	13. Chapter 13

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 13

By: sirhim11

"So, are you going to get up?" asked Discord. He stared at me intensely, waiting for an answer.

I sat there as I weighed my options. The bonfire warmed my callused hands with a comfortable feel of home. I closed my eyes, missing Lordran immensely. I remembered the bustling streets, busy vendors, and vigilant guards. I remembered it all in its peak of glory.

"This city isn't going to save itself, Chosen Undead."

"I'm not the chosen one my friend." I replied, "I have yet to meet the undead hero and doubt I ever will."

I was given a quizzical look, "But then who are you?"

"I was a knight that followed Havel, hence my armor. I came to Anor Londo and found Gwynevere. I abandoned the Way of White in service of her and the people of her city. She sent me to deal with a few troublesome gargoyles and I ended up with these peop-…ponies." I explained, "I hope to return one day, but now I do not think that time will come soon." I jerked my thumb at the burning city.

I took a box off out of a satchel I was carrying and rummaged through it. I would need a more powerful weapon to get past those hordes of demons. I had my arm completely engulfed in the box, even though it wasn't even a foot deep…technically.

"You seem to have come across a Bottomless Box, Lawrence. I must say, I like its non-sensible nature." Discord said. He flew behind me and peered over my shoulder, looking at what I was searching for.

I pulled out a Demon Great Machete, brandishing it approvingly. I then pulled out a Balder Shield and a set of Wanderer Armor.

"With this getup, I should be able to move much faster." I said as I admired the thick fabric and stylish belt.

"They are going to cut right through you. You know that right?" Discord asked.

"Yep."

I was given a disapproving frown.

"You looked more idiotic without a shield and no gauntlets." I was told.

"Har har."

I put on my new coat, boots, manchette, and hood. I hefted my gigantic blade and grabbed my shield. Facing the city, I walked through the gates, followed by Discord who was flying about curiously.

"You know, I haven't visited this place in a while. I wonder how Celestia and Luna are doing. Maybe I can replicate that 'Nightmare Moon' phase she had and put it on her permanently…" The hybrid creature said.

I heard sounds of battle up ahead and began running, eager for more souls, eager for more humanity.

_Check yourself, I need this nation alive and can't see you going loony out of hunger for humanity._

I silently sighed. I wasn't going to go off the edge with barely any time being undead, but I decided to be polite. "Oh, thank you."

The street opened to a large square where there was what looked like ponies in a building nearly over-run buy undead ponies. One of the poor suckers was cut off from the rest of his group.

"Hang on Baker's Dozen! We're trying to get to you!" I looked for the speaker. The group of ponies was fighting admirably with their feeble swords, but their valiant efforts were for naught. No wonder the opposing forcing had gotten so far.

"SWEAT CELESTIA DON"T LET 'EM GET ME!" screamed who I assumed to be Baker's Dozen.

I lunged forward and handily began decimating all the hollows in my line of vision. I was not going to let that pony die.

"Wow Sarge, look over there! One of the undead is ripping through the rest!" I heard over the cacophony of moans and grunts. The group then began yelling at Baker's Dozen to run away from me. Unfortunately for the terrified earth pony, he was backed against a wall. He whipped around to face me, eyes wide, breathing heavily. I finished the last of the pitiful competition off with another gigantic swing, the blade sinking into the cobblestone ground right before the petrified equine. I looked at him, shouldered my weapon and ran off.

Discord caught up to me as his gut was busting. He couldn't stop laughing at the pony's face when I had gotten close to him.

"There is a time and a place, friend." I said as I ran into an alley, hoping it would lead me into another square.

"B-but his face!" my companion said. "I-it was priceless!" Watching Discord contort in laughter in midair was an odd thing to see. But before I could make a comment I was deafened by an ear-splitting roar. I stopped and peered into the sky. There was a gigantic Taurus Demon slowly trudging to the center of the city where I could see a castle. It smashed through a pink shield as if it was paper. What seemed like hundreds of magical spells hit it. Unphased, the demon walked on.

"How powerful is magic here?" I asked as I ran in the direction the demon was.

"Not very," replied Discord. "unicorn magic focuses more on useful day-to-day spells like telepathy and minor conjuration."

"Interesting." I replied. Magic in Lordran was one of the most dangerous things you could come by. I was not used to this passive-aggressive type. Another roar threatened to send blood flowing from my ears. I decided that if this city was going to survive, that thing had to be slowed down. I came into a giant square where ponies, unicorns, and pegasi all battled demons and hollows. It was mass chaos—I looked at Discord who was giddy and smiling for a few moments and then was able to control himself.

I charged up a Pyromancy spell. No time to worry about my saftey. I cast Power Within and charged headlong into the fray, aiming to get at the demon. I could hear ponies saying different things that sounded horribly urgent.

"GET THE MANA POOLS TO A SECURE LOCATION!"

I parried a Balder Knight and cut him in half.

"EVAC UATE ALL INJURED PERSONEL!"

I splattered the skull of a Capra Demon.

"WHERE'S AIR SUPPORT?"

I blocked the attack of a small Taurus Demon and made him explode in fire.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LUNA IS THAT?!" A mare said as she was pointing at me.

I jumped in-front of a group of hollows going for the mare and had fun.

"IT"S THE SPIRIT OF CHAOS! WE"RE DOOMED!"

I glared at the Spirit of Chaos, who humphed and turned invisible. The mare was staring at me in disbelief.

"Wha…wha…what?"

"Get out of here!" I yelled at her, and she did. I took a sip from my Estus Flask and turned towards the towering Taurus Demon. I had already turned towards me. Good, I had been waiting for a fight like this. It raised its gargantuan axe and brought in down. I was able to roll out of the way, but a few hollows weren't so lucky. I then sprinted to the things foot and two handed my Demon Great Machete. I jumped up and brought the massive blade down on the thing's ankle. I felt the metal sink deep and cut through bone. This time I was deafened and couldn't hear a single thing. It felt like the battle had disappeared. I pulled out my blade and sank it in again for good measure, this time aiming a little bit higher. Again I felt it sink into bone. I felt the earth shake with another roar, but I did not hear it. Too tired to do anything else, I pulled my blade free and tried to get clear of the fall that the creature would make.

But the thing didn't fall. Instead it stayed up, looked around for me, and got very, very angry.

"Well crap." I said as I caught my breath. Having recovered a bit on my energy, I grabbed my shield off of my back and ran into the closest ally I could find. As my hearing restored I could hear the massive monster in hot pursuit, crashing through buildings. At least I had distracted it, I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 14

By: sirhim11

"GET THOSE DOORS SECURE NOW!" roared Sargent Hay Bale. Town Watch obliged, not wanting to think about what was happening. He stared into space in front of him as he helped lift a gigantic log that rested behind the only thing separating their remaining forces and total destruction. The timber made a loud bang as it landed in place, as if it were the door to a tomb. Watch trembled involuntarily.

"We need a medic over here NOW!" yelled Lance Line, his shoulder gashed from an ugly cut, bleeding intensely. He had the type of look on his face that you would only get when you knew that death was so very close. Watch knew that the call for help was not intended for Lance's shoulder, but for Hay Bale. He still had the broken end of a spear stuck through his stomach. It looked to be some type of disembodied claw, sickeningly sharpened to deal massive damage to anything it hit. Their fierce and brave leader was now bleeding out on the floor, not even a mat to lie on.

"The medics have been evacuated with the civilians; they need the help more than we do." Lieutenant Flower pot said in a shaken tone. Lance Line bucked a nearby table which fell over feebly, the colt's exhaustion outweighing his anger.

"It's alright," Hay Bale said in between coughs, "I'll give your regards to Rope Coil and Basket Weaver. They'll know the rest of you made it." This consolation caused Lance's chest to heave, sorrow welling up from where he had been holding it throughout this entire war. Watch clutched himself, trying not to think about reality- trying not to think about Berry, or his friends… or family. In between the deafening beats of his heart, Watch heard the raspy and clotted breathing of Hay bale weaken, soften, and then die out altogether.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's joined the defense?!" cried Twilight in a desperate tone, "Why isn't he with you, or Cadence for that matter?" The tone of the discussion had shifted to a very morbid and bad direction. Princess Celestia did not want to tell her the news yet, but she saw no better place to.<p>

"Twilight my dear, you must understand. When the outbreak of undead came, Ponyville was the first that was hit. We assumed that you all were dead." The princess began in her most compassionate tone. Confusion arose among the six ponies. Worry lifted even higher in their voices.

"We have been telling the general public that you were all fine, but word got about that suggested you had all perished. Shining took the news more poorly than anyone." Twilight began breathing heavily, trying to grasp what was being said to her. Shock began to creep into her eyes, and Celestia knew that none of this would end well. She summoned all of her strength and composure.

"W-when Cadence d-d…" but she couldn't go on. Silky tears ran down the Sun Princess's coat and onto the ornate carpet that now felt so insignificant. She tried to focus on her breathing. She closed her eyes and turned away. The six mares in front of her couldn't see her like this.

"What?" asked Twilight in a tone that made Celestia's heart break. They knew now, why Shining Armor had rushed into battle, acting as if he had nothing to lose. Celestia couldn't bring herself to say that his whereabouts were unknown.

"No." Twilight began, eyes wide, tears falling. "No. No. NO. No. No…" Her friends rushed in for their support and comfort. The Sun Princess willed something to come, to stop this destruction before it overtook her land. If only heroes still existed…

* * *

><p>"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" I roared. Discord looked at me, eyebrows raised. I was pissed, more angry and enraged than I had ever been in my life. I wanted to rend something apart.<p>

"YOU UNDEAD HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! YOU DEMONS ARE TREADING ON THE GROUND OF AN INNOCENT NATION AND I WILL NOT SEE MY PAST REPEATED HERE!" I was standing in a town square, facing a horde of undead and demons. I was shaking; my blood was pumping through my veins with the adrenaline that fueled my hunger to slay.

"NONE OF YOU GET PAST THIS POINT!" I shouted, planting my Machete into the cobblestone earth with a crack. I was answered with a monstrous roar. I had shaken the gigantic Taurus Demon thanks to a squadron of brave pegasi. But there was another problem, and it had to be dealt with now. After running through a common district of the city, I came upon a large group of ponies cornered in a square. The city walls lined the other ways out. There was one street that led in, and one street that led out. What hope they had lost; I would most definitely gain back. I glanced behind me to see the condition of the ponies themselves. They were frightened alright, but becoming more curious as to who I was. I focused my attention back onto the horde.

They charged. I smirked; these ponies would learn what Pyromancy really looked like. The firestorm I created engulfed everything in front of me, causing the crowd behind me to shriek in fright. Red and orange glistened in a dance of death and hunger. The unfortunates caught in the blast shrieked and turned to ash. Steel weapons melted in the blink of an eye. My rage fueled my power. The flames died out and there were still more enemies left. This time I roared at them, challenging any who opposed me. The demons hesitated, looking at each other in doubt. A Taurus demon dropped its club and ran away. The Capras followed suit, and the undead were a joke as always. They didn't last long. After the square was clear, I turned around and faced the ponies. Wide eyed, they stared in awe.

"I am Lawrence of Anor Londo." I stated. "Where can I find your leaders?" A great many of them pointed at the castle. One of them spoke up.

"The princesses live in the highest levels of the castle."

"Thank you." I replied, and ran off.

_Discord, do you think you can teleport them to Ponyville? I'm sure they will be confused and disoriented enough to feed your power._

_ With pleasure!_

There was a loud bang, a flash of light, and they were gone. Now I had to get to these rulers and find out their strategy. I ran through the city and up to the castle. One of the barred doors had been broken through. I stopped in shock of a swift change in atmosphere, and smell. The disembodied figures that represented the forms of ponies seemed to embody mops, their blood swept across the marble in an array of grotesque savagery. Over the walls, the ceiling, and pooled over the floor the massacre could be followed into another room. One of the headless, legless figures had a Demon's Spear protruding through his stomach and out of the poor thing's back.

My breath seized in my throat. I had forgotten how terrible these monsters could be. My bloodlust cooled off and I was left to witness what happened when I was too late to help. As I walked through the carnage I nearly tripped over a body, or a half of a body that had a lance for a cutie mark. I cringed and walked even further. Something jumped out to my right; I raised my shield and blocked the blow of a sword, from a pony. He rebounded and doubled back, a wild look in his eyes. He had a blue and light-blue mane, also a unicorn. His cutie mark was that of a shield with a purple star on it… wait.

"Hold on." I stated. The pony stiffened, surprised that I could talk. He bared his teeth and muttered something. I didn't care; I had to get my message out.

"Your cutie mark, it looks like that of a pony I know." I stated, lowering my shield and placing my machete on the ground. He lowered his guard and listened hesitantly.

"I escorted a mare named Twilight-" The colt spat out his sword and tackled me to the ground with more force than I was expecting.

"What? Where? Who are you?" He asked desperately.

"She was taken off to this castle by a dragon named Mordecai, but I don't know where." I replied smoothly, not wanting him to attack. He seemed a bit battle worn and that meant he could be more prone to rash, deadly action. I had been sobered up by the gruesome scene behind me thankfully. The colt got off of me and looked around.

"We need to get to the top of the castle!" He said eagerly.


	15. Chapter 15

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 15

By: sirhim11

Berry Punch awoke with the sound of crying. She smelled blood and sweat, felt cold and uncomfortable, and wondered what had happened. The last thing she had remembered was roar and screaming. The mare's thoughts were muddled from a sharp pain in her head. She reached up to feel her throbbing cranium until pain shot through that fore hoof. She winced and pulled back, surprised and even more confused. All she knew was that she was hurt, lying down, and disoriented.

"Watch?" she asked weakly, but there was no response. Berry curled up into a ball, frightened for him. What had happened? Where was she? Why did she hurt so much? Too many questions were buzzing around in her head. Taking a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes and looked at her injured fore hoof. She froze in shock and disbelief to see that it was missing, bandaged up to the knee. Now the poor mare was beginning to panic. She tried to move her hind legs in order to get out of what felt like a cot, but one of them hurt as well. Upon further inspection Berry found that two legs and not one had been amputated.

Where was she? What had happened? Breathing heavily, she took account of her surroundings. To her fright she found hundreds of ponies around her. On the floor, sitting on windowsills, huddled unnecessarily close together. Then Berry took notice of the arching ceiling and beautiful walls. They were in the castle, but why? Doctors and nurses bustled about, tending to the wounds of the needy. The look of despair sat on all of their faces. A nurse came by and put a blanket of a shivering filly. She was alone and clutching a peculiar looking doll, murmuring something about the whereabouts of her parents. Berry tried to call out to the nurse, but found that she was horribly parched and could only cough.

The nurse noticed her pathetic attempt at communication and opened a satchel on her back. With magic from her horn, she pulled out a skin of water and let Berry drink from it. It tasted pure and fresh. As random topics often do, this goaded the question if it had been purified magically. But that had to be overlooked in light of more pressing circumstances.

"Doing alright, hun?" the unicorn nurse asked, trying to be pleasant with her strained voice. Berry nodded and tried to speak again, this time with more success.

"What's going on?" she asked in a feeble tone. The nurse was taken aback, surprised at the mare's ignorance.

"Canterlot's under attack my dear, have you been out for so long?"

Berry was able to comprehend this complex fact just barely. Equestria, let alone Canterlot under attack? Impossible! Yet all the things she had witnessed, down to her own injuries suggested as much. Before anything else could be said, there was a loud bang at the wooden doors the end of the room. Berry and the nurse jumped, they both looked at the door, which again made a loud bang. Something was on the other side, and by the sound of it, wanted to get in.

"Oh, my…" began the nurse. A flurry of loud bangs and raps echoed through the now silent room.

"They've come for us!" the nurse said, in rising panic. Berry was getting scared, what was coming for us? Why? How? Who? WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

"Get the mares and fillies up the stairs and out of the hall!" one of the doctors ordered. Everyone scrambled, trying to save themselves and help others get away from whatever was on the other side of the doors. All of the ponies were headed to the other side of the room where ponies were rushing up a large staircase. The pounding at the door grew more intense and a loud screeching was heard. Now ponies were panicking and resorting to survival instincts, rushing away from the door in a more disorganized manner. Some were tripping and falling to the granite. Pegasi flew into the air and out of the way of the chaos. Unicorns teleported other ponies out of the areas, but quickly burned themselves out. Nearly hyperventilating, Berry stared fixatedly at the cracking and splintering door. She wasn't ready to die, not yet.

Finally the door let out a giant crack and swung open! A pale, bat-like creature with a terrifying spear in one hand screamed at the innocent crowd. The room, as if it were one entity, screaming in fright.

"AW HELL NO!" Berry heard from behind the creature. The thing was grabbed around the neck and tossed back to where it had come. A two-legged figure with a gigantic sword and huge shield stepped into view, guarding the passage. He looked terrifying, but it was defending the ponies!

"Shining, get to the top of the palace, I'll protect these ones! Send word to the princess that I'm not a threat and that a gigantic Taurus Demon is very bad news!" the thing said as it blocked an attack and smashed one of the bat creatures into the ground with a tremendous whack.

"Ay, Lawrence!" another voice, the one of the captain of the guard, said. Berry was utterly confused. She was helped up by the unicorn nurse and brought upstairs with a great deal of discomfort and bustle. Upon reaching the upper floor, she saw the two princesses tending to her subjects. They would know what to do, they were alicorns. Berry also noticed that the elements of harmony were with the princesses, trying to stay strong as an example for the rest of them. Shining Armor burst into the grand hall and looked around.

"Princess, I need to speak with you!" Celestia and Luna looked over in shock, unbelieving that the captain of the guard had survived. Twilight, Berry thought that was her name, also looked over. Her eyes went wide.

"B-brother?" she said, stepping forward. Shining took a double-take.

"Twilight? ... I…" An explosion was heard from the stairs, the two-legged creature sprinted up, clutching his blood-soaked side, dragging his massive sword.

"They're overrunning the whole damn place! We need a new strategy NOW!" the thing took a sip from a vial he was carrying, only to find it empty.

"…Crap." A horned demon rushed in, found the two-legged figure and sliced him with shocking speed. The thing was able to block the blow, but just barely. It was thrown against the wall with a meaty thud, where he slid to the floor, blood streaked on the wall. He didn't move. The princesses shot a combined spell at the monster that attacked the two-legged thing and evaporated the beast. More roaring could be heard from down the stairs on either side of the hall. Another completely random thought struck Berry, was this everyone?

"What are you?" Luna asked the two-legged man while Celestia erected barriers along the entrances.

"Dying…" the thing managed to say. Luna looked surprised, and then healed it. The thing stood up, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." It said, "I am Lawrence of Anor Londo; I have escorted the elements of harmony up to Trottingham where Mordecai the dragon… usurped my responsibility. I fight for your well-being, and I come from Lordran." Upon this fact, Celestia and Luna stiffened but relaxed, trying not give… something away. Now Berry had no idea on what was going on. Literally, she wouldn't be surprised if Discord popped up out of nowhere.

At that moment, Discord popped up out of nowhere.

Berry gawked. The princesses gasped. Fluttershy said "Yay!"

"Discord, did you cause all of this? asked Celestia in a forceful tone. The Chaos Spirit was taken aback.

"Now, why in the world would I do that? Without you, I don't have anything to play with! Besides, I would never want my good friend Fluttershy to perish, now would I?" Twilight, after giving her brother a good long hug, noticed that the shield Celestia had cast was cracking and the creatures on the other side looked a bit scarier. Stated as much, and the princesses looked at each other in panic.

"I'll tell you what, let's get all of these poor innocent civilians out of the way, and then we can have fun killing ourselves some demons!" Discord said. He snapped his fingers, and before Berry knew what was going on, she was on top of a plateau. She then noticed the burning city below them, and realized that Discord had teleported them to the plateau that Canterlot was built on. This was a relief, and a time to sort out in her head the fact that so few of the citizens made it out. So many had been lost in what seemed to be a type of apocalypse. Then and there it hit the poor mare, the equestrian race was going extinct.


	16. Chapter 16

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro

Dark Souls belongs to From Software

Kindle the Bonfire

Chapter 16

By: sirhim11

The soft, black sprite felt warm in my hand. It moved on its own but only in the form of wisps, not trying to run away or avoid its fate. The humanity was a soft as a feathered pillow, warm like the feel of a home, and made me feel safe. I slowly squeezed the sprite until whatever held it together fell away, only leaving whatever was left. I absorbed it; feeling more human, more alive. I then rested at the bonfire: my home. I recalled all the terrible days, and the few good ones. I recalled those who I had lost and those who I had gained as friends.

I remembered opening up to them before the city on our journey here. What was it called? Trottingham? That wasn't important. What was important was what I said. I told them that they felt like family, something so naïve and foolish to say so early on. Yet, when I reflected upon my actions, it seemed perfectly normal at the time. I did not understand this equine magic, but it brought out the best in people. Perhaps that was why the six of them were named the Elements of Harmony. All of this was too complex for me to digest now, but I was still intrigued. Simply being around the ponies did this to me, what could their magic do?

_Lawrence…_

I looked up, finding Discord before me. Why was he in my thoughts again?

_You know that not all of us will make it out alive here. In order to retain the fabric of reality, the Elements must take priority._

I nodded in understanding.

_The captain of the guard is expendable, and even…_

He struggled to finish his thought.

…_The princesses if necessary._

I again nodded, wondering if there was history between them and Discord.

_There is, but that isn't important at the moment. Remember what I said, do not forget._

I nodded once more and sat in silence. The princesses were speaking with the six young ponies at the moment and the captain, Shining Armor, was checking the barricade. We had fled to the absolute top of the tower, where the two princesses slept. I was curious as to why a bonfire was here, but thought of it as a blessing. I kindled the bonfire, making the flame powerful and prominent. I felt safe for a spare moment; a moment to be cherished by all undead, because it never lasted long. Soon enough there was roaring, and the barricade shook from the force of a blow. I stood up, drawing my Demon Great Machete and readied my Balder Shield. The others cast spells of all kinds, encircling them and the floor around them. The barricade shook again, more roaring came. I steadied my breathing, anticipating the fight.

Then something interesting happened, the roaring behind the door became less fierce, as if there were fewer demons there. Soon the shaking on the barricade ceased all together and only silence remained. What were they playing at? Princess Celestia approached the door and removed some of the materials blocking the entrance.

"Nothing is on the other side" she said.

"Why would they leave?" asked Shining. We looked at each other in puzzlement. I lowered my shield, and felt the ground under me give way! The entire room shifted, causing all those who couldn't fly to topple over. I sprang up as best I could and ran to the balcony, the room jerking from side to side as I went. Looks of shock grew on everyone's face as they theorized the cause of it. I made it to the balcony and looked down, finding the gargantuan Taurus Demon demolishing the spire we resided on!

"Everyone out!" I yelled over the sound of cracking stone and rubble. The equines were now overcome with fear. Those who could lift one another did so and bolted out the opening I was at. Fluttershy held Rarity, Rainbow Dash held Applejack, Princess Celestia carried Pinkie Pie, Princess Luna held Twilight Sparkle, and Discord held Shining Armor. They flew out one by one until only I remained. This fact came to me late, and as it revealed itself to me, the spire began to fall. My eyes widened, and I clung to the balcony ledge in dire hope of survival.

I looked back and saw the bonfire go out; I looked forward and saw the Taurus Demon below me. In a split second, I decided on my action. I climbed out of the room as best I could and launched myself directly at the demon that caused so much pain, so much death, and so much fear. On my descent, I cast Power Within. I then pulled out a Talisman which I had been saving and cast the Darkmoon Blade, a gift from an old friend. I two-handed my massive weapon and roared at the beast below me. The demon roared back. My blade, shining in the sun collided with the demon's head, and so did I.

The force of the impact pulverized my internal organs. My blade was fully embedded in the hell-spawn's skull, so fortunately I wasn't impaled by it. In my last moments I thought again on how much it hurt for your organs to expire before your brain as the massive form of the demon fell, and then all was blackness.

I woke up outside of the city again. I shook my head, having recovered from a particularly nasty death. I looked up at my handiwork, and saw the massive form of the demon fall off the side of the castle, off the side of the mountain, and hit the earth below. I then received a MASSIVE amount of souls, which meant that the thing only died when it hit the ground. I looked at my Demon Great Machete, which had snapped in two.

"Dandy" I said as I rested at the bonfire before me. This time I pulled out a Greatsword. Hopefully this one wouldn't break. Remembering my promise to Twilight, I allowed the souls trapped by the demon to pass through me into the bonfire, and into the afterlife. I felt strong, very strong. It seemed that Spike had left a gift for me. I silently thanked him as I reflected on this whole journey. It wasn't over yet, but my quest was complete. I felt content, but the moment didn't last. Again I remembered the origin of the undead and the demons. The ponies said that they came from Lordran, which meant that something was wrong.

I needed to finish saving Equestria and go there as soon as possible. Before I could do anything, Princess Luna landed before me with a look of intent in her eyes.

"Lawrence of the Undead, I witnessed thou cast the Darkmoon Blade! Only the servants of Gwendolyn may use such a spell! Thou must be one, tell me the whereabouts out your leader immediately!"

"W-what?" I was shocked. How did she know who Gwendolyn was? How did she know the name of that spell? How did she know I was his servant?

_You shouldn't lie to someone who can read your thoughts, you know…_

Discord!

_You told her, didn't you!_

_What? No I didn't! You told me that you were in the Princess's Guard and I just wanted you to know that I knew that you lied!_

"Answer me, undead!" Luna shouted.

_Someone's in trouble…_

"Now hold on!" I began, "I can explain, just stop interrupting!"

"Lawrence!" cried the Elements of Harmony as the tackled me once more. Princess Celestia landed next to her sister with a look of shock on her face.

"Sister, he used Gwendolyn's spell!"

"I know, but he will not respond! I believe that he is an imposter!"

"No!" I replied, struggling to get up from the hugs. Having no poise was awful against such attacks.

"I came on assignment to check on your country! I wasn't given any information because I doubt I would have believed in an equine race before then! That is all! He said that he had lost connection with you a while back and needed to know your condition!" The Princesses were still leery of my explanation, but it was the truth!

"He doesn't lie, your highness" Discord said seriously. Luna softened slightly, but still looked terrifying in her armor.

"You were falling and we were like 'OH NO!' and you dove at the demon and cast the spells and we were like 'OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!' and when you hit I swear a shockwave of pure stupendousness exploded on the monster's head and we all gasped! And then we were like 'WHERE DID HE GO?' and then, and then, and-" Pinkie Pie said, turning a bit blue in the face. I laughed, truly and heartily. It was a great day to be sane. Twilight caught my attention, a look of hope in her eyes.

"Spike?" she said softly, avoiding the attention of the celebrating equines. I nodded, and he face lit up. Shining came up and had a look of concern.

"The demons; they're running this way!" I nodded, hefting my gigantic sword.

"There's no end to them, is there?" asked Rarity. I turned to her.

"This is the only way that they can run from. You all help the citizens – I will take care of the creatures." I was met with looks of shock and worry.

"We can't just leave you hear!" Rainbow said, "You're one of us!"

"They need protecting. Besides, this is a perfect time to collect souls. Even if I die, I have a purpose and I will not go hollow so long as I keep to that purpose." I said. Discord nodded.

"I have seen humans do this before" he said, "His mind is made up. Nothing will move him." This of course pulled at my curiosity, but I saved the question for a later date. One last look of hesitation from my friends was given before they flew away. I sat down at the bonfire and reversed my hollowing. I then kindled the bonfire one last time. As the demons got closer, the flame faded and the light it cast went out.

The undead named Lawrence of Anor Londo stood up and readied for his fight. He walked away from his home with the full intention to protect it. The bones that sat in the embers, coated in ash, stayed warm. The old rusted sword, half buried in the pile, stayed upright. The ghosts of heroes like Lawrence could be seen, standing before the fire awaiting the oncoming enemy. Millions of different worlds could be seen, one of which was the world of a fire-keeper. She too stood ready to defend her home. Bartholomew of Firelink Shrine could be seen casting lightning bolts. Lawrence of Anor Londo used Power Within and Darkmoon Blade. A pyromancer tapped into the chaos of his soul, enhanced by Discord who was at his side.

The sound of clashing blades, roars, screams, and death filled the air in these worlds. Battle was waged at every single one; for the Equestrians; for the Griffons, for the Dogs, for the Dragons, for the Zebras, and for Lordran. One city was becoming safer out of hundreds. The embers of the bonfire were dim; they seemed to be nearly out. The flame, nearly faded, became smaller and smaller. That is, until a hero sat down, and decided to Kindle the Bonfire.


End file.
